All in a day's work
by Nephren-Ka7
Summary: Im Kampf gegen SkyNet ist auch der Tag vor seinem Geburtstag ein normaler Arbeitstag fuer John Connor


**All in a day's work**

Der giantischen Pfeiler sahen aus wie riesenhafte Stimmgabeln, die ein Titan dicht hintereinander aufgereiht in die Bergflanke getrieben hatte. Auf ihnen jagte der Hochgeschindigkeitszug dahin wie ein silbergrauer, glaenzender Pfeil.

Die Magnetschwebebahn deren Trassen einen Grossteil des zerstoerten Nordamerika durchzogen hatte wie so vieles keinen wirklichen Namen von ihrem Schoepfer erhalten aber der Widerstand nannte sie einfach den SkyNet Express. Sie transportierte Rohstoffe und Maschinen schnell und zuverlaessig dorthin wo immer Skynet sie brauchte und war darum ein primaeres Ziel fuer Anschlaege des Widerstandes, der allerdings noch nie mehr erreicht hatte als dem Maschinentyrannen einzelne kleine Nadelstiche zu verpassen, die in der Regel bestenfalls auf eine Verzoegerung hinausliefen.

Trotzdem war SkyNet vorsichtig, jede Ladung wurde von einer Einheit von Endoskeletten begleitet, ebenso einem Schwarm von Aerostats und mindestens einem fliegenden Hunter Killer.

Der Passagier der in dem Zug reiste, ein schlanker, eleganter Mann in den Vierzigern, machte sich darum keine Gedanken. Der Widerstand war ein Phaenomen dass weit ausserhalb seines Gesichtskreises existierte. Eine ueberschaubare Gruppe von Fanatikern die sich dem unerbittlichen Lauf der Zeit entgegenstellten. Der Widerstand war etwas ueber das er im Kreise der Auserwaehlten gelegentlich Geschichten hoerte, nicht mehr. Ja, sie machten Schaden, er hatte ihn schon wiederholt reparieren muessen, aber das fiel kaum ins Gewicht.

Der Mann verschwendete nur wenige Gedanken an den sogenannten Widerstand, aber wenn er es tat fragte er sich ob diesen Leuten wohl bewusst sein mochte, dass sie daran arbeiteten den Untergang der menschlichen Spezies endgueltig zu besiegeln. Homo "Sapiens" tendierte dazu sich selbst bei weitem zu ueberschaetzen, der Mann konnte also mit ihrem Verschwinden leben. Aber die Anfuehrer der Rebellen, wie dieser junge Trotzkopf John Connor, auf den sich die Geruechte die unter den Auserwaehlten umgingen neuerdings konzentrierten, ihnen musste doch klar sein dass die beste Ueberlebenschance ihrer Spezies darin bestand sich der neuen Ordnung zu beugen und den Herrscher der Welt nicht zu reizen.

Nun im Grunde konnte es ihm egal sein, ihm mangelte es an nichts, die Auserwaehlten waren gute Gesellschaft fuer einen hungrigen Geist, ebenso wie die Maschinen selbst, und durch die Vermischung von Mensch und Maschine, von Fleisch und Metall, war die Unsterblichkeit fuer die die sich ihrer wuerdig erwiesen, in Reichweite.

Er verspuerte keinerlei Feindseligkeit gegenueber der Spezies in die er selbst hineingeboren worden war, es fiel ihm nur schwer so etwas wie Anhaenglichkeit oder auch nur Interesse aufzubringen. Menschen waren eben nicht allzu faszinierend und war Anhaenglichkeit gegenueber einer Spezies nur weil man ihr zufaellig angehoerte nicht nur eine schlichte Unterwerfung unter die primitivsten biologischen Triebe?

Er hatte sich schon bevor er von SkyNet's Existenz gewusst hatte besser mit Maschinen als mit Menschen identifizieren koennen, so war es nur logisch sich fuer die Seite seiner Seelenverwandten zu entscheiden. Ja, es stimmte, er hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl gehabt. Die einzige Wahl hatte gelautet, sich SkyNet anschliessen oder sterben. Aber die Tatsache dass man ihn ueberhaupt vor diese Wahl gestellt hatte, erfuellte ihn mit Stolz, unterstrich sie doch seine Besonderheit. Es war nun einmal so dass die grosse Mehrheit der Menschen einfach nichts zu bieten hatte das fuer die neue, ueberlegene Spezies die sich nun durchsetzte (ein voellig normaler Vorgang) von Wert war.

***  
Die winzige Maschine war auf ihren spinnenartigen Beinen ganz langsam an dem Pfeiler emporgeklettert. Jetzt kauerte sie geduckt in auf dem Gleis und wartete darauf dass die Bahn uber sie hinwegsauste. Als der Schatten auf sie fiel wusste die Maschine in ihrem einfach gestrickten Geist dass ihr nur Sekundenbruchteile blieben. Sie schnellte aus ihrer Hockstellung mit einem ploetzlichen Aktivieren ihrer winzigen, aber leistungsstarken Servos in die Hoehe und haftete sich wie mit einem Saugnapf an die Unterseite der Lokomotive. Ihre Spinnenbeine kruemmten sich nach oben als das was bisher ihr Ruecken gewesen war, nun ploetzlich zu ihrem Bauch wurde.

Der erste Schritt war getan. Jetzt hiess es wieder das zu tun was die kleine Maschine am Besten konnte, langsam aber unauhaltsam vorwaertskriechen.

Er sog genuesslich den Duft des edlen Rotweines in seinem Glas ein und nippte daran. Ein exquisiter Jahrgang, natuerlich aus der Zeit vor dem Judgment Day und ein Beispiel dafuer wie hevorragend, beinahe liebevoll sich SkyNet seiner treuen Diener annahm.

"Wenn die Reinigung des Erdreiches vorangeschritten ist, werde ich mir eine eigenen Weinberg zulegen." sagte er zufrieden. "Sofern meine Arbeit fuer SkyNet mir die Zeit dafuer laesst." fuegte er rasch mit einem Blick auf seine Begleiterin hinzu.

"Warum nicht." sagte die schoene blonde Frau neben ihm mit einem bezaubernden Laecheln. "Aus welchem Grund sollte SkyNet etwas dagegen haben dass einer seiner brilliantesten Ingenieure sich seine Traeume erfuellt. Ausserdem hatte es nie vor dauerhaft nur ueber Wuesten zu herrschen."

"Dann lass uns auf SkyNet's Wohl trinken, meine Liebe und auch auf das Unsere."

Er hob sein Glas.

"Auf Unseres?" fragte sie schelmisch.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Du weisst wie ich deine Gesellschaft geniesse und ja, ich hatte die Hoffnung dass ich mich vielleicht weiter an ihr wuerde erfreuen koennen, wenn diese laestige, kleine Rebellion erst einmal niedergeschlagen ist."

Sie hob ihr Glas und beruehrte sachte Seines mit einem glockenhellen Klirren.

"Darauf trinke ich."

Sie tranken schweigend und er lehnte sich behaglich zurueck in den die gepolsterte Lehne seine Sitzes und blickte hinaus auf die steilen und zerklueffteten Gebirgshaenge die sich ueber wie unter ihnen erstreckten. Er hatte nicht viel uebrig fuer Naturromantik, aber er musste zugeben dass der Ausblick spektakulaer war. Der Zug mit seinen drei Wagons glitt schwerelos ueber den Abgrund dahin, die Traeger schienen sich wie die leblosen Baeume unter ihnen gerade eben an den nackten Fels zu klammern. Der Mann hatte normalerweise ein recht ausgepraegtes Sicherheitsbeduerfniss soweit es seine eigen Person betraf aber hier konnte er sich eines kleinen, wohligen Schauers nicht erwaehren. Und warum auch nicht, jeder benoetigte etwas Nervenkitzel.

Er griff wie aus einem Reflex heraus nach der Hand seiner Begleiterin, spuerte ihre langen, schlanken Finger und die zarte, makellose Haut unter der sich die unzerstoerbare Haerte ebenso verbarg wie die Kraft die Stahl wie Butter verbiegen und kneten konnte. Von all den Annehmlichkeiten die ihm seine Position in den Diensten der KI eingebracht hatte, war sie ohne Zweifel der vorzueglichste. Zusaetzlich zu ihrer Schoenheit, einer nordischen Goettin wuerdig, war sie darauf programmiert ihm alle seine Wuensche von den Augen abzulesen, sofern diese nicht im Widerspruch zu SkyNet's Willen standen, was aber eigentlich noch nie passiert war. Und natuerlich beherrschte sie jede Technik die je ersonnen worden war um einen Mann in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Die kleine, spinnenartige Maschine war ueber den ganzen Bauch der Lokomotive und des erste Wagons gekrochen. Jetzt erreichte sie den zweiten Wagon, der wesentlich mehr Insassen hatte als der Erste. An jedem Fenster stand die massig, bedrohliche Gestalt eine chromblitzeden Endoskeletts und zielte einer wuchtigen Partikestrahlwaffe nach draussen, geeignet um nahezu jedes denkbare, feindlich Flugobjekt aus dem Himmel zu holen. Die kleine Maschine machte sich bereit.

Sein Laecheln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen als sie zu ihm heruebergriff um ihm sanft das Glas aus der Hand zu nehmen und es gemeinsam mit ihrem auf den neben dem ledergepolsterten Doppelsitz stehenden Servierwagen zu stellen. Sie stand mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und trat vor ihn hin, liess sich auf seinen Schoss sinken und beugte sich vor. Ihre vollen Lippen streiften sanft die seinen und etwas wie ein elektrischer Schlag zuckte durch seinen Koerper. Ploetzlich erstarrte sie und ihr Kopf schoss in die Hoehe und drehte sich hierhin und dorthin, mit ruckartigen Bewegungen aehnlich denen eines Vogels, als suche sie nach etwas. Ihr einladendes Laecheln wich einer versteinerten Maske.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte er leicht genervt. "Eine Explosion." sagte sie knapp und erhob sich.

"Eine Explosion?" Er blinzelte unglaeubig. "Ich habe nicht das Geringste gehoert."

Sie sah ihn an als wolle sie sagen: Natuerlich hast du mit deinem schwachen menschliche Gehoer nichts mitbekommen.

Er schluckte nervoes. Er hatte nie damit gerechnet dass sie tatsaechlich angegriffen werden koennten aber jetzt da es moeglicherweise soweit war, wurde ihm eine Sache ploetzlich nur allzu bewusst: Es gab eine Anweisung, von ganz oben, derzufolge die Terminator die zur Begleitung und zum Schutz der Auserwaehlten abgestellt waren diese toeten sollten, sollte es sich unmoeglich erweisen auf andere Weise zu verhindern dass sie dem Feind in die Haende fielen. Natuerlich waren sie auch Gefangene, er hatte diesbezueglich nie Illousionen gehabt aber es hatte ihn auch nie wirklich gestoert, nicht wenn dies "Gefangenschaft" Freiheiten und Resourcen mit sich brachte die sich die meisten sogenannten freien Menschen nicht vorstellen konnten. Jetzt allerdings war es mit einem Mal ploetzlich sehr real.

"Ein sehr kleiner Sprengsatz, eine minimale Erschuetterung. Ausserdem sind wir ein wenig schneller geworden. Mr. Dyson, bitte bleib wo du bist waehrend ich nachsehe."

"Oh, bitte, ich habe schon hundert mal gesagt, nenn mich Danny." erwiderte er, versuchte sich nicht von seiner Sorge anmerken zu lassen, mit maessigem Erfolg.

Ein leichtes Laecheln kraeuselte ihre Lippen. "Ich denke darueber nach, Mr. Dyson."

Damit nahm sie ein Plasmagewehr aus der Halterung an der Wand des Zugabteils und verschwand im hinteren Bereich des Wagons, vorbei an der gut bestueckten Bar. Dyson blieb sitzen und starrte geradeaus, die Haende auf seinen Oberschenkeln liegend um sich daran zu hindern an den Fingernaegeln zu kauen, eine alte Gewohnheit wenn er nervoes war die er nie ganz loswerden hatte koennen.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster offenbarte das die schnittige, an einen grossen, todbringenden Raubfisch erinnerende Silhouette des HKs immer noch ueber ihnen war, ein Anblick der Schrecken und Tod fuer die verwilderten Menschen dort draussen bedeutete, der aber eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Dyson hatte.

Mit schnellen Schritten kehrte die Terminatrix wieder zurueck, begleitet von einem chromblitzenden Endoskelett das eine elektrische Minigun in der Armbeuge trug, als bestuende die schwere Waffe aus aus Papier.

"Wir haben die hinteren beiden Wagone verloren, jemand hat sie mit Hilfe einer kleinen Bombe abgesprengt."

Na grossartig. Die Wagen in denen sich ihre T-Triple Eight Wachmannschaft befand.

"Eine HK Patroullie ist unterwegs hierher."

"Gut. Sehr gut." sagte Dyson, den nun nichts mehr auf seinem Sitz hielt. Er lief auf und ab, versuchte zu einzuschaetzen aus welchem Fenster er wohl die beste Aussicht auf die anrueckende Kavallerie haben wuerde.

Drei HKs schoben sich hinter dem Bergruecken vor ihnen hervor und hielt rasch Kurs auf den Zug.

Dyson atmete erleichtert auf. Was immer der Widerstand (denn wer sonst kam als Urheber in Frage) geplant hatte es war nun hinfaellig. Etwas loeste sich von dem vordersten HK und raste eine weisse Qualmspur hinter sich herziehend auf die Bahntrasse zu. Die Rakete explodierte am Fuss eines der Pfeiler, dieser begann sich zu neigen und dann wie in Zeitlupe umzustuerzen.

Daniel Dyson stiess einen erstickten Schrei aus, der Bordcomputer der Lok leitete sofort eine Vollbremsung ein. Der zweite HK feuerte einen ganzen Schwarm von modifizierten Hellfire Raketen. Ein halbes Dutzend Pfeiler knickten wie Streichhoelzer, der Zug, bestehend aus der vollautomatisierten Lok und dem ersten Wagon, sass nun fest, konnte weder vor noch zurueck ohne ins Nichts zu stuerzen und zu zerschellen. Der HK zog naeher heran, unter seiner Tragflaeche erkannte Dyson dessen Gesicht aschfahl geworden war eine Gatling Gun gegen die die des Triple Eight winzig wirkte. Dyson's Augen weiteten sich, als er die Gatling auf sich zu schwenken sah, da rammte ihn etwas wuchtig von der Seite und schleuderte ihn zu Boden.

Als die Fenster unter dem Einschlag der Geschosse geradezu explodierten presste seine Beschuetzerin ihn fest auf den Boden, bedeckte seinen Koerper mit ihrem. Dyson glaubte das unglaublich laute, haemmernde Droehnen wuerde ihm die Trommelfelle zerreissen, ein Regen aus Glas ging auf sie nieder. Der T-888 hatte nicht so schnell reagiert oder vielleicht hatte er die Gatling Gun einfach nicht als ausreichende Bedrohung eingestuft um sich in Deckung zu werfen. Die Geschosse die die einen Panzer in der Mitte durchsaegen konnten traffen ihn wie Donnerschlaege und beutelten ihn kraeftig durch, ohne ihn jedoch von den Beinen zu reissen. Er taumelte nur rueckwaerts und prallte mit dem Ruecken wuchtige gegen die entgegengesetzte Wand des Wagons.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete etwas schweres auf dem Dach des Zuges. Ein Koerper schwang sich durch das Fenster ins Innere des Wagens, krallte dabei seine Finger in den Stahlrahmen. Er zerschmetterte dabei den letzten im Rahmen verbliebene Glas, wurde vom Schwung weit in den Wagon hineingetragen und landete geschmeidig in der Hocke. Sofort sprang er auf und auf den T-888 zu, der durch den Beschuss schwere Schaeden davongetragen hatte. Ein Knie und eine Schulter waren zerschmettern, der Arm mit der Minigun hing nutzlos herab und die Brustpanzerung war tief eingedellt und hatte einen Riss aus dem Funken spruehten. Trotzdem war der Terminator immer noch gefaehrlich. Er griff mit seiner unbeschaedigten Hand nach der Waffe und riss sie in die Hoehe.

Der fremde Terminator macht eine Hechtsprung nach vorne, rollte sich geschickt ab, kam vor seinem Gegner wieder nach oben, packte den Lauf der Minigun, stiess ihn oben und verbog ihn in der gleichen Bewegung mit einem schrillen Quietschlaut, dann schoss sein Fuss vor und traf den Triple Eight mit einem Tritt vor die Brust, mit solcher Wuch dass die Maschine erneut gegen die von der Gatling zersiebte Aussenwand des Wagons geschleudert wurde, mit genug Wucht um eine Abdruck in Form seines Koerpers zu hinterlassen, beinahe wie in einem Cartoon. Der Wagon der nach Ausfall des Stroms nun nur noch lose und schwer auf den Pfeilern auflag, wackelte bedenklich. Drei weitere, bis auf die Groesse identische, Gestalten die Plasmagewehre uber die Schultern geschlungen trugen, verschaften sich auf gleiche Weise Zugang in das Abteil, gefolgt von einer zierlichen, jungen Frau in Bluejeans und einer lila Lederjacke, mit langem, bruenettem Haar.

Einer von ihnen eilte dem ersten Angreifer zu Hilfe, sie packten den Triple Eight mit einer Kraft die ihm zumindest ebenbuertig war und verdrehten ihm die Arme, bei einem davon hatten sie ohnehing leichtes Spiel. Die uebrigen drei Eindringlinge umstellten Dyson und seine Beschuetzerin und richteten ihre Plasmagewehre auf sie. Die Terminatrix explodierte regelrecht. Sie schnellte senkrecht in die Hoehe und trat mit beiden Beinen gleichzeitig zu, traf eine der feindlichen Maschinen an der Brust bevor diese abdruecken konnte und schleuderte sie zurueck mit der gleichen Wucht wie der erste Eindringling es mit dem Triple Eight getan hatte. Gleichzeitig dehnte und verformte sich ihr Finger und verwandelte sich in einen duennen, peitschenden Fortsatz der so schnell zustiess dass Dyson's Auge nicht mehr als ein Flirren ausmachen konnte. Im naechsten Moment hatte die T-X nicht nur das Plasmagewehr des Angreifers an sich gerissen sondern auch seinen Finger am Abzug fein saeuberlich abgetrennt, waehrend die blonde Maschine wieder auf den Fuessen landete. Ein verzerrter Schmerzensschrei gellte. Da traf die Plasmaladung aus dem Gewehr des Maedchens die T-X mitten ins Gesicht, brannte das Fluessigmetall weg und schmolz und deformierte den Schaedel darunter, eines der mechanischen Augen platzte buchstaeblich mit einem Funkenregen aus der Hoehle.

Die T-X hatte bereits die Plasma Kannone in ihren Arm aktiviert. Sie schoss dem anderen weiblichen Terminator in die Brust, ihr HUD hatte sie offenbar als groesste Bedrohung identifiziert, die fremde Maschine wankte, blieb aber auf den Beinen. Kein Wunder, ein Treffer war selten genug um sie erledigen. Der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch erfuellte die Luft. Jemand schrie ein Wort das Dyson nicht verstand and er zog den Kopf vor dem grellen Blitzgewitter ein als die Eindringlinge aus allen Richtungen das Feuer aus die T-X eroeffneten. Sie bildete eine schwertgrosse Klinge aus ihrem Arm und stiess sie einem der Angreifer mitten in die Brust, noch im Fallen traf dieser sie in Bauch und Hals. Es war als haette man eine Marionette die Faeden durchgeschnitten. Die Terminatrix fiel nach hinten und schlug der Laenge nach auf den Boden.

So absurd es auch war, hier da sein Leben in hoechster Gefahr schwebte, aus mehr als nur einer Richtung, Dyson konnte nicht umhin zu denken: Eine Schande, es war so ein schoenes Gesicht. Aus seiner Position auf dem Fussboden konnte Dyson sich nun endlich einen Ueberblick verschaffen. Und was er sah erstaunte ihn, die Terminator die den Wagon gestuermt hatten waren offenbar gar keine Terminator. Als der Erste durch das Fenster gebrochen war hatte er ihn nur fuer den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gesehen aber schon da war er ihm seltsam erschienen, mit seinem glatten Gehaeuse, dass zwar aus derselben, glaenzenden Hyperlegierung zu bestehen schien wie das der meisten Terminator, aber nicht die typische Form eines menschlichen Totenschaedels aufwies.

Tatsaechlich hatte er ueberhaupt keine Zuege, nur einen sichelfoermigen, rotverglasten Schlitz, der Wohl die Augen ersetzte. Nun, er hatte zunaechst gedacht es handle sich um einen neuen Typus von Terminator den der Widerstand irgendwie, mit gestohlener SkyNet Technologie selbst gebaut hatte. John Connor und seine Verbuendeten hatten wohl keinen Grund Endoskelette zu konstruieren die als Menschen getarnt werden konnten.

Jetzt wusste er, die Wahrheit war eine Andere. Als der Angreifer der als Erster entwaffnet worden war fluchend seine blutende, verstuemmelte Hand hielt, bestand kein Zweifel mehr, es handelte sich nicht um Endoskelette sondern vielmehr um Exoskelette die die verletzlichen Koerper von lebenden Menschen bedeckten und diesen eine, wie man hatte sehen koenne, einem T-Triple Eight in etwa ebenbuertige Kraft verliehen. Dyson unterdrueckte mit Muehe einen anerkennenden Pfiff. Nur mit einem so schnellen und hochentwickelten Modell wie seiner schoenen Beschuetzerin hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

"Scheisse, was fuer ein Modell war dass denn?" maulte der Mann der einen Finger verloren hatte. Niemand antwortete, statt dessen hatte einer seiner Kollegen sich ueber den Kaempfer dessen Brust durchbohrt worden war gebeugt und machte sich am Hals den Exoskeletts zu schaffen. Der Helm loeste sich mit einem Zische und gab den Blick auf ein im Entsetzen erstarrtes Gesicht frei, das mit weit aufgerissenen, gebrochenen Augen ins Leere starrte, er war sofort tot gewesen, hatte nur noch im letzten Reflex noch einmal abgedrueckt, Ironie des Schicksals.

"Vergewissert euch dass sie wirklich tot ist und dann nichts wie rauss hier." befahl der erste Eindringling, offenbar der Anfuehrer.  
"Und nehmt Pitt's Finger mit aber nur wenn ihr ihn gleich findet."

In seiner Hand hielt er eine Chip den er dem T-888 offenbar entrissen hatte, waehrend Dyson von der T-X abgelenkt gewesen war. Das Endoskelett lehnte reglos, mit aufgebrochenem Chip Port an der Wand. Der Anfuehrer trat auf den Diener SkyNet's zu und sah ihn mit schraeg gelegtem Kopf an, die typische Haltung eines wissbegierigen Terminators.

"Danny Dyson?" fragte er.

Dyson war sich ziemlich sicher dass es keinen Sinn machte seine Identitaet zu leugnen, schliesslich hatten diese Gestalten ihren Angriff offenbar gruendlich vorbereitet, was hiess dass sie ueber sehr gute Informationsquellen verfuegen mussten. Offenbar hatte er den Widerstand um ein gutes Stueck unterschaetzt. Nun, jetzt blieb nur der Pragmatismus der ihm schon frueher gute Dienste geleistet hatte.

"Ja?" sagte er in vorsichtig fragendem Tonfall aber mit so fester Stimme wie er es zu Wege brachte.

"Komm mit uns wenn du leben willst." sagte der Anfuehrer und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

Schliesst sich eine Tuer, so oeffnet sich eine andere, dachte Dyson und ergriff die angebotene Hand. Der Fremde zog ihn mit einem Ruck in die Hoehe. Er hoerte das typische Geraeusch eines Plasmagewehrs das abgefeuert wurde, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Er wandte den Kopf und sah das huebsche, brunette Maedchen, eindeutig ein T-888 oder ein noch hoeherentwickeltes Modell ueber den verschmorten, qualmenden Ueberresten der Maschine stehen, die drei Jahre lang seine Geliebte gewesen war. Wirklich bedauerlich. Spaeter, in einem stillen Moment, wuerde er vielleicht sogar einige aufrechte Traenen um sie weinen. Jetzt musste er allerdings erst einmal ueberleben, mit der Taktik die ihm immer geholfen hatte, sich unersetzlich zu machen.

"Vielen Dank." sagte er. "Danke dass sie gekommen sind um mich zu retten, sie koennen sich gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich darauf gewartet habe."

Der Anfuehrer schnaubte veraechtlich unter seinem Helm. "Na klar, und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. Sparen sie sich den Abend in der Oper, Danny."

Dyson zuckte mit den Achseln, solange sie nicht hier waren um ihn zu toeten (und das haetten sie schon getan, vielleicht indem sie einfach eine Rakete in den Wagon feuerten), war es ihm recht.

"Macht Platz." befahl der Anfuehrer.

Die Kaempfer in den Exoskeletten und das attraktive Maedchen zogen sich aus einem Kreis im Zentrum den Wagons zurueck, Augenblicke spaeter stiess eine silberne Klinge von oben durch das Dach und wurde durch das massive Metall gezogen wie ein warmes Messer durch weiche Butter. Wie ein Dosenoeffner schnitt die Klinge ein kreisrundes Stueck von anderthalb Meter Durchmesser aus dem Dach und liess es auf den Wagonboden darunter fallen. Dyson's Situation war noch zu ungewiss als dass er es haette geniessen koennen, aber eigentlich liebte er es Fluessigmetall bei der Arbeit zuzusehen.

Es war einfach so faszinierend vielseitig, konnte unter Anderem vorruebergehend monomolekulare Klingen ausbilden die praktisch alles durchtrennten, allerdings nicht ohne irreversiblen Substanzverlust, da die Molekuele mit der Luft, dem Material dass sie schnitten, eigentlich allem, reagierten. Sie gingen Bindungen ein, die Klinge nutze sich blitzschnell ab und musste staendig nachgeschaerft werden, durch Zuleitung frischer Molekuele aus der Hauptmasse.

Ueber dem Zug schwebte einer der HKs, eine Luke hatte sich an der Unterseite geoeffnet, dahinter kamen Maenner an einer Seilwinde zum Vorschein, sie liessen ein Seil mit einem Gurt zu ihnen herab. Die HKs waren eigentlich gar nicht fuer den Transport von Personal vorgesehen, der Widerstand musste da so einiges modifiziert haben. Respekt.

"Kannst ihn hochziehen." sagte der Anfuehrer.

Eine weitere Gestalt in einem Exopanzer erschien oberhalb der Oeffnung. Sie streckte ihre Arm hindurch, in der Hand hielt sie die lange, silberne Klinge die aus einem Griff ragte, der an eine Stablampe erinnerte, die Klinge verwandelte sich in einen geschmeidigen Krakenarm und schlaengelte sich um seine Koerpermitte bevor er reagieren oder protestieren konnte. Daniel Dyson wurde von den Fuessen gehoben und fand sich binnen Sekunden auf dem Dach des Wagons wieder, wo ein scharfer, kalter Wind wehte. Dyson's Zaehne beganne beinahe sofort zu klappern. Hoffentlich war es im Inneren des Hunter Killers waermer.

Neugierig starrte er auf sein Gegenueber. Er war immer schon ein Fan der T-1000+ Modelle gewesen und bedauerte zutiefst nicht an ihrer Entwicklung beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Leider hatten die Fluessigmetall Cyborgs sich als nicht vertrauenswuerdig erwiesen und SkyNet hat die Produktion eingestellt. Der Widerstand, oder wahrscheinlicher die abtruennigen KIs mit denen sie sich offenbar verbruedert hatten, hatten nun wie es aussah sogar eine Moeglichket gefunden die mimetische Polylegierung noch vielfaeltiger einzusetzen. Eine geringe Menge Polylegierung konnte schliesslich jedes beliebige Werkzeug und vielerlei Waffen ersetzen, solange sie programmier- und kontrollierbar war.

"Ahem freut mich deine, ihre, Bekanntschaft zu machen." sagte er als der oder die Gesichtslose ihm in das vom HK herabbaumelnde Geschirr half.

Mittlerweile waren die Mitglieder des Entfuehrer Teams durch die Oeffnung auf das Dach geklettert.  
Da wuchs hinter seinem Helferlein eine Gestalt empor. Der Gepanzerte bemerkte dass etwas nicht stimmte, vielleicht hatte er den ensetzten Ausdruck auf Dyson's Gesicht gesehen, jedenfalls wirbelte er/sie herum. Aber die T-X war trotzdem schneller, ihr Arm schoss vor und versetzte dem Gepanzerten eine Stoss der ihn/sie mit einem gellenden Schrei ueber die Kante schickte.

Krachend und polternd rollte der Gepanzerte den Steilhang hinunter. Zunaechst schrie er noch (und es klang nach einem er) dann verstummte er rasch. Die T-X hatte ihren geschundenen Koerper, oder vielmehr die obere Haelfte davon an der Aussenseite des Wagon hochgezogen, jetzt schlitterte das verschmorte, halbierte Gerippe ueber das Dach des Wagons, duckte sich, stiess sich allein durch die Kraft seiner Arme vom Boden ab und wuchtete auf Dyson nieder unter dem Aufprall zu Boden ging.

Voller Entsetzen und Ekel starrte Dyson auf das zur Unkenntlickeit zerstoerte Monstrum das auf seiner Brust hockte und ihn aus dem letzten verbliebenen, blaugluehenden Auge anstarrte, darueber fehlte der halbe Schaedel. Eine verkruemmte Klauenhand griff nach seinem Hals.

"EESS TUUT MIIIR LEIID!" kraechzte eine mechanische Stimme die Klang als liege der Apparat der sie erzeugte in den letzten Zuegen und natuerlich war es auch so.

Die Klaue schloss sich um seinen Hals und Dyson schrie als das gluehend heisse Metall sein Haut versengte. Zum zweiten Mal stieg ihm der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase, jetzt da es sein eigenes war, war es allerdings noch um vieles schlimmer.

Traenen schossen ihm in die Augen, das war also das Ende. Er wartete nur noch auf das haessliche Knacken wenn sie seine Halswirbelsaeule brach da verschwanden Druck und die entsetzlich, sengende Hitze so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Durch den Traenenschleier sah er wie die T-X gepackt und von ihm heruntergezerrt wurde. Ein Chaos von Leibern schloss sich um sie wie ein Vorhang und dann das Geraeusch von reissendem Metall. Einer der Maenner in den Exoskeletten warf etwas uber den Rand in den Abgrund, das wie der Koerper der T-X aussah. Ein zweiter holte mit seinem rechten Arm aus wie ein Kugelstosser um den Schaedel ebenfalls ins Nichts zu schicken.

"Halt!" rief eine weibliche Stimme und der weibliche Terminator pflueckte den schwer beschaedigten Schaedel aus der Hand des Kaempfers.

Dieser protestierte aber der Anfuehrer brachte ihn mit einer knappen Geste zum Schweigen.

"Wir haben vielleicht noch Verwendung dafuer."

Dyson zuckte zusammen als er das Fleisch an seinem Hals beruehrte, es fuehlte sich wie gekocht an. Da wuerden haessliche Narben zurueckbleiben.

"Gentlemen." kraechzte er muehsam, kaum verstaendlicher als die T-X mit ihren letzten Worten gewesen war. "Ich danke ihnen vielmals dass sie mir das Leben vor diesem Monstrum gerettet haben."

Ein Hustenanfall der ihm weitere qualvolle Schmerzen bereitete schuettelte seine Koerper. Trotzdem war es das wert, ein wenig zu schleimen schadete sicher nicht ausserdem war er vielleicht vieles, aber bestimmt nicht undankbar.

"Was auch immer." sagte der Anfuehrer gleichgueltig. Er machte einen Schritt auf den Abgrund zu, starrte nach unten wo irgendwo, zwischen scharfkantigen Felsen und kahlen, im nuklearen Winter abgstorbene Baeumen die sich selbst im Tode noch an den Untergrund krallten, der Koerper des Soldaten verschwunden war.

"Santos." murmelte er leise.

"Tragisch." sagte Dyson. "Bei einem Sturz aus dieser Hoehe..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem erneuten Hustenanfall unter.

Der weibliche Cyborg dessen Brustkorb nun eine einzige Masse aus verschmortem Leder, verbranntem Fleisch und geschwaerztem Metall zu sein schien (schade eigentlich), legte in einer sanften, doch bestimmten Geste eine Hand auf die Schulter des Anfuehrers.

"Der Grey hat hat Recht. Der Sturz muss alle seine Knochen zerschmettert haben. Wir koennen nichts tun und haben keine Zeit mehr zu suchen."

Dyson hatte schon einmal von der Bezeichnung gehoert die die Mitglieder des Widerstandes untereinander fuer die Auserwaehlten verwendeten. Er musste zugeben, eigentlich klang sie ganz cool.

Der Anfuehrer fuhr herum.

"Kennst du diesen Terminator Typ?"

Er klang veraergert.

"Ja. Aber er haette erst in einigen Jahren das erste Mal auftauchen sollen." erwiderte sie ruhig und liess dann den Kopf haengen.

"Es tut mir leid. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hatte geglaubt sie waere ausgeschaltet."

"Und was sollen wir jetzt tun? Einen meiner besten Maenner der vielleicht noch lebt qualvoll sterben lassen?" fragte er bitter.

"Ja." sagte der weibliche Cyborg sanft. "Es waere das Vernuenftigste."

"Scheiss auf die Vernunft." knurrte der Anfuehrer.

Er deutete auf Dyson.

"Bringt ihn an Bord des HKs. Wir ziehen ab bevor die SkyNet Verstaerkung eintrifft. Ihr fliegt schon mal zurueck zur Basis, Cameron und ich kommen nach."

Der weibliche Cyborg war offensichtlich nicht begeistert, fuegte sich aber mit eine erstaunlich echt wirkenden, traurigen, kleinen Laecheln in sein Schicksal.

Bevor Dyson wusste wie ihm geschah hatte man das Geschirr in dem er hing entheddert und dann verlor er auch schon den Boden unter den Fuessen. Er atmete schnell als in der Leere baumelte, kaempfte gegen die Panik an, ohne wirklichen Erfolg. Schliesslich wusste er sich nur zu helfen indem er die Augen fest schloss biss rauhe, kraeftige Haende in packten und er wieder taeuschend festen Grund spuerte. Man bugsierte ihn durch den engen Fracht- und Passagierraum des modifizierten HKs und zwang ihn unsanft sich auf einem Sitz Platz zu nehmen, ein durchtrainierte Frau in schwarzer Kampfmontur fesselte seine Haende mit Lederriemen an die Armlehne, schnuerte ihm dabei fast das Blut ab.

"Auh." beschwerte er sich. "Ist das wirklich noetig? Lady, ich weisse sie daraufhin dass das schmerzhaft ist."

Die Frau sah ihn an als wolle sie ihn schlagen.

"Sei froh dass du ueberhaupt etwas spuerst, Grey. Deinetwegen haben wir zwei gute Maenner verloren."

Nun fuehlte Dyson sich wirklich zu Unrecht angegriffen.

"Der Ordnung halber moechte ich sagen, ich hatte nichts mit den Handlungen dieses Cyborgs zu tun und..."

Dann konnte er nur noch erstickt gurgeln weil die Frau ihm irgendeinen uebelkeit erregenden, stinkenden Lumpen in den Mund gestopft hatte. Hinter ihm johlten und klatschten Maenner die er nicht sehen konnte. Indigniert gab Dyson seine Versuche zu kommunizieren auf und starrte finster die Frau an, diese grinste nur und stand auf auf um ihre erhobene Hand gegen die eines gerade ausserhalb von Dyson's Gesichtsfeld stehenden Kumpanen zu klatschen.

Es wuerde definitiv ein unangenehmer Flug werden aber Daniel Dyson vertraute darauf das sein umfassendes Wissen und seine Faehigkeiten ihm am Zielort eine bessere Behandlung einbringen wuerde. Ploetzlich bohrte sich ein Nadel von der Seite in seinen Hals. Kurz wallte erneut Panik in ihm hoch, aber bevor seine Aengste konkretere Gestalt annehmen konnten, wurde alles um ihn dunkel.

"Wir haben ihn wie gewuenscht kaltgestellt, Captain." informierte Corporal Siegel John ueber Helmfunk.

"Gut. Bringt ihn so schnell wie moeglich raus." befahl John. Er seufzte. Bis die verdammte Cyborg Walkuere wieder aufgetaucht war, war alles so schoen nach Plan gelaufen. Er und Cameron befanden sich jetzt an Bord des letzten, noch am Ort des Ueberfalls verbliebenen HKs, die anderen beiden hatten abgedreht sobald ihre Fracht an Bord war.

John nahm den Helm ab und atmete tief durch. Er hatte monatelang mit diesem verfluchten Exoskelett trainiert und beherrschte es mittlerweile perfekt. Trotzdem aenderte das nichts daran dass er es hasste. Es fuehlte sich so an es stecke er in einem enganliegenden Kaefig der seine ganzen Koerper bedeckte, und das war war ja in der Tat im Grunde der Fall. Der Wert des von einer T-800 Energiezelle angetriebenen Panzers war vor allem psychologischer Natur, und darin lag auch seine groesste Schwaeche. Er glich bis zu einem gewissen Grad die angeborene Schwaeche und unendliche koerperliche Unterlegenheit des menschlichen Kaempfers aus, verleitete aber auch zu Uebermut.

Die Triebwerke hielten den HK auf der Hoehe der Baumwipfel waehrend sie den Hang den PVC Santos hinuntergestuerzt absuchten. Es blieben hoechstens noch fuenf Minuten bis die echte SkyNet Patroullie entreffen wuerde und fuer Cameron stand ausser Frage dass sie jede davon brauchen wuerden.

"Da ist er." presste John zwischen zusammengebissenen Zaehnen hervor. Cameron folgte seinem ausgestreckten Arm und zoomte die verkruemmte Gestallt deren brutaler Sturz schliesslich vom Stamm einer windschiefen, toten Eiche gebremst worden war heran. Die Exo Ruestung schien intakt zu sein, allerdings sagte das gar nichts.

"Gut. Geh naeher heran. Ich seile mich zu ihm ab, du laesst die Trage nach unten." Eine Bahre zu Bergung von Verwundeten gehoert gluecklicherweise zur Standardausruestung eines jeden modifzierten HK des Widerstandes.

"Cam, bist du... auch wirklich in Ordnung?" fragte John, die Haende krampfhaft fest an das Steuer geklammert, er vermied es sie direkt anzusehen.

"Natuerlich. Es braucht mehr als eine Treffer mit der Plasmakannone fuer Babycyborgs um mich ernstlich zu beschaedigen." versicherte sie laechelnd.

Er entspannte sich sichtlich.

"Gut."

Dann wurde sein Tonfall wieder durch und durch professionell: "Bahre ist unten."

Cameron nahm an der Luke Aufstellung und umfasste das Seil mit beiden Haenden. Ihre Haende waren durch dicke Handschuhe geschuetzt, sie hatte keine Lust sich ihr lebendes Gewebe bis auf das Coltan darunter abscheuern zu lassen wenn es sich vermeiden liess. Dann machte sie einen Schritt ins Leere, das Seil raste durch ihre Finger und sie selbst in die Tiefe.

John konnte durch das Cockpitfenster nicht sehen was geschah, wohl aber auf dem Monitor der die Aufnahmen einer der Aussenkameras des HK uebertrug. Cameron machte sich vorsichtig an dem Helm des Ungluecklichen zu schaffen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sie ihn abbekommen hatte, dann sah sie in Richtung der Kamera und schuettelte den Kopf. John's Kiefer mahlten und zerbissen einen Fluch. Gleichzeitig meldete das Radar die Annaeherung dreier Flugobjekt. Er drueckte einen Knopf durch den die Bahre sich aus ihrer Verankerung loest und zu Boden stuerzte, es wuerde zu lange brauchen um sie hochzuziehen und sie hatten nun ohnehin keine Verwendung mehr dafuer. Cameron packte das Seil mit einer Hand und schlang den Rest um ihr Handgelenk, als sie durch die offene Luke gehievt wurde war der HK bereits dabei zu beschleunigen.

"Jetzt macht sich John Henry's Tuning hoffentlich bezahlt." grummelte John uebellaunig als Cameron wieder neben ihm Platz nahm.

Sie schwieg, laechelte nur lautlos in sich hinein. Ueberhaupt schien sie dieser Tage recht haeufig zu laecheln. Nicht dass ihm das etwas ausmachte, im Gegenteil. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben da haette er seine rechte Hand gegeben um sie laecheln zu sehe und er liebte es immer noch. Aber manchmal, nur manchmal, konnte ihr wissendes, weises, geduldiges (und manchmal, aber nicht heute, leicht spoettisches) Laecheln ihm auch ordentlich auf den Sack gehen. Jetzt war so ein Moment.

"Ich weiss, es war ein Fehler Zeit mit der Suche zu verschwenden."

"Ja. Aber du bist deinem Herzen gefolgt und es haette dich ewig geplagt wenn du es nicht getan haettest. Es gibt schlimmere Fehler."

Ihre Worte gaben John sofort neue Kraft und verdraengten seine Kummer darueber dass wieder einmal ein guter Soldat fuer John Connor sein Leben gelassen hatte. Jetzt galt es dafuer zu sorgen dass dieses Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen war.

"Ich hoffe dass Danny Dyson den Aufwand wert ist." murmelte er.

Cameron sah ihn an, legte ihren Kopf zu Seite und rasselte in ihrem typischen Rezitationstonfall die Fakten herunter: "Danny Dyson, eines der Top 5 technischen Genies unter den Greys, in meiner Zukunft einer der Miterfinder der Zeitverschiebungsausruestung. Seine Entfuehrung stellt einen schweren Verlust fuer SkyNet dar, der Widerstand gewinnt mit ihm und John Henry die Chance SkyNet technisch endgueltig zu ueberfluegeln."

John pfiff durch die Zaehne.

"Dass sich ein einzelner Typ so auswirkt haette ich nicht gedacht."

"Warum?" fragte Cameron mit ernster Miene. "Du wirkst dich auch so aus."

Trotz der Situation in der sie sich befanden musste John leise lachen.

Ein Blick auf den Radarschirm verriet dass sie dank John Henry's neuer, verbesserter Triebwerke begonnen hatte Distanz zwischen sich und ihre Verfolger zu bringen.

"Wir haengen sie ab." triumphierte John. Zwei Objekt loesten sich von dem feindlichen HK und jagten mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit hinter ihnen her.

"Oophs."

"Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben." erklaerte Cameron weise.

John schnaubte.

"Benutzte lieber den Laser."

"Ja."

Cameron's Augen gluehten fuer einen Moment blau auf als sie die drahtlose Verbindung zum Bordcomputer des HKs herstellte. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in weiter Ferne, den nur sie allein wahrzunehmen im Stande war. John spuert wie sich seine Nackehaare straeubten. Obwohl er es schon dutzende Male gesehen hatte, kam es ihm trotzdem immer noch leicht gruselig vor zu sehen wie Cameron ihr Bewusstsein mit einer anderen Maschine verband, so wie damals mit ARTIE. Obwohl er auf rationaler Ebene wusste dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering war, erwachte immer wieder die Furcht dass es ihr eines Tages nicht gelingen wuerde wieder zu ihm zurueckzukehren.

In diese Fall war die Gefahr allerdings wirklich illousorisch, die Flugmaschine fuegte sich bereitwillig Cameron's Kontrolle. Die Suchraketen kamen unerbittlich naeher. Sowohl John als auch Cameron, jetzt da sie eingeloggt war, haette versuchen koennen sie durch akrobatische Maneuver abzuhaenge aber das wuerde nur einen geringfuegigen Aufschub bringen und ausserdem das Zielen unnoetig erschweren.

Zwei Finger aus Licht griffen nach dem heranjagenden Raketen und diese bluehten zu rasch expandierenden Feuerbaellen auf. John beschleunigte weiter und wartete darauf dass Cameron's leerer Blick sich wieder refocussieren wuerde. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich zu ihm herum und laechelte.

"Fliegen wir nach Hause."

"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."

Cameron lag auf dem Ruecken, ausgestreckt auf dem Tisch aus rostfreiem Stahl und wartete mit der Geduld einer Maschine waehrend John langsam und vorsichtig mit dem Messer die Reste von verbranntem Gewebe entfernte.

Ihr Oberkoerper war nackt aber Teile des Stoffs ihre Hemdes waren regelrecht mit dem synthetischen Fleisch verschmolzen. John's Hand war ruhig, auch Cameron's Beschaedigungen waren leider zu einer traurigen Routine geworden, trotzdem gefiel es ihm gar nicht, ein Messer an ihr lebendes Gewebe zu fuehren.

Sie wollte alledings nicht dass jemand Anderes es tat und wie konnte er ihr diesen Wunsch verweigern. Ausserdem, obwohl es ihm selbst schwer fiel, wollte er es auch nicht wirklich einer anderen Person ueberlassen, dazu war der Vorgang viel zu intim.

"Du hast wirklich noch einemal Glueck gehabt." sagte er leise und griff nach einem Spachtel um einige besonders hartnaeckigen Fleischreste zu entfernen. Das tote Gewebe loszuwerden war wichtig damit Gesundes richtig nachwachsen konnte, das Metall darunter war etwas verformt aber weitgehend unbeschaedigt.

"Santos und Fender nicht." sagte Cameron und schaute zur Decke hinauf, in das Licht der nackten Gluehbirne.

"Nein." bestaetigte John.

Cameron's Faehigkeit zur Empathie mit Personen die sie nicht persoenlich kannte war nur eher schwach ausgepraegt. Allerdings waren alle die ihr einmal begegnet waren und mit denen sie einmal gearbeitet hatte fuer immer unfehlbar abgespeichert, und wenn sie auch nicht in Traenen ausbrechen wuerde angesichts ihres Todes, sie waren ihr nicht egal.

Cameron war in der Lage Verlust und Bedauern zu empfinden und sie konnte im Vorhinein exakt bestimmen und quantifizieren wie sehr ihr der Verlust einer betimmten Menschen zusaetzen wuerde. Bei den Meisten war das zugegebener Weise nicht viel, aber dafuer wuerde ihre Trauer nie verschwinden oder verblassen, sondern fuer immer gleich stark vorhanden bleiben.

"Ich haette die Moeglickeit einer T-X vorhersehen sollen." sagte sie. Cameron war immer erbarmungslos wenn es galt Fehler bei sich selbst zu finden, allerdings auch bei Anderen. "In meiner Zukunft sind die T-X ernst in einer spaeteren Phase des Krieges aufgetaucht aber sie wurden oft eingesetzt um Ziele von hoher Prioritaet zu schuetzen."

"Quatsch." sagte John streng. "Entschuldige, aber das ist Quatsch. Soweit ich weiss ist Hellsehen nicht Teil deiner Programmierung. Niemand kann Alles vorhersagen."

Cameron ignorierte ihn.

"Ich haette mich auch davon ueberzeugen muessen dass sie wirklich tot war. Dann waere mir aufgefallen dass bei diesem Modell der Chip um einige Zentimeter weiter unten platziert ist als bei dem dass ich kenne, beinahe am Schaedelansatz und in einem extra gepanzerten Gehaeuse. Der Chip der T-X ist auch nur halb so gross wie meiner und trotzdem wahrscheinlich genauso leistungsfaehig."

"Jetzt klingst du als waerst du neidisch. Ist das das Neueste, Chipvergleich unter Cyborgs, wer hat den Kleinsten?"

"Das ist nicht witzig John." sagte Cameron veraergert.

John beeilte sich sich zu entschuldigen, er spuerte dass er zu weit gegangen war. Offenbar lag ihr das wirklich am Herzen, dann war es seine heilige Pflicht es ebenfalls ernst zu nehmen.

"Tut mir leid."

Cameron's freigelegter metallener Brustkorb hob und senkt sich als wuerde sie atmen, ein Teil der Illousion die sie so menschlich erscheinen liess und die sie bis jetzt nicht abgestellt hatte. Ein leises Pfeifen wie von einem Blasebalg begleitete die Bewegungen.

"Ich bin ein veraltetes Modell." sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme.

"Das ist nicht wahr." entgegnete er entschieden, nicht ohne mit einem verschmitzten Laecheln hinzuzufuegen: "Ausserdem, selbst wenn du der groesste Old Timer unter allen Terminatoren waerst, wuerde es keinen Unterschied fuer mich machen."

Nun endlich wanderten auch Cameron's Mundwinkel leich nach oben. "Danke."

John hatte ein nun ein grosses sauberes Rechteck aus ihrem Fleisch geschnitten das den Grossteil ihres Oberkoerpers umfasste, die Raender waren glatt und es trat ein wenig synthetisches Blut hervor.

"Glaubst du nicht dass du vielleicht eine neue Brustplatte brauchst?" fragte John leicht besorgt.

Cameron schuettelte den Kopf.

"Es genuegt die Oberflaeche glattzuschleifen."

"Wenn du meinst."

Er klang immer noch ein wenig skeptisch.

"Lass uns erst eimal Bandagen daruebergeben. Dadurch wird die Wunde nicht verdreckt."

John liess sich das nicht zweimal sagen und griff nach der Rolle weichen, weissen Verbandsmaterials dass er bereit gelegt hatte. Cameron's lebendes Gewebe war beneidenswert regenerationsfaehig und natuerlich konnte sie nicht wirklich krank werden, trotzdem konnte es sich unter Umstaenden entzuenden, sogar nekrotisch werden. Darum war es wichtig so weit die Umstaende es erlaubten auf Hygiene zu achten, im Sinne einer schnellen und vollstaendigen Widerherstellung.

Cameron streckte ihre Arme in die Hoehe um John besseren Zugang zu ermoeglichen als er sie mit mit der weissen Stoffbahn umwickelte. Irgendwie sah es merkwuerdig aus. Cameron's zierliche, grazioese Gestalt wirkte so feminin wie eh und jeh, aber das Fehlen ihrer typisch weiblichen Rundungen unter dem Stoff verlieh ihr etwas knabenhaftes.

Ploetzlich senkte sie den Kopf. Eine einzelne Traene tropfte auf den rostfreien Stahl.

"Um Himmels Willen, was ist den los, Cam?"

"Du hast morgen Geburtstag. Ich wollte an diesem Tag besonders schoen fuer dich sein. Jetzt bin ich haesslich."

War es wirklich wieder soweit? Er hatte es voellig vergessen. Es war lange her dass sein Geburtstag ihm soviel bedeutet hatte dass er beleidigt war wenn andere ihn vergassen.

"Tatsaechlich? Egal, jedenfalls redest du jetzt wieder Unsinn. Warum solltest du haesslich sein?"

"Nach meinen Berechnungen macht mich der Verlust meiner Brueste um 48,7 % weniger attraktiv."

"Ich weiss nicht wo du immer diese Prozente hernimmst." stoehnte John und rollte mit den Augen. "Und warum du heute so viel Unsin daherredest. Du wirst immer attraktiv fuer mich sein, egal was passiert."

"Du brauchst nicht zu luegen um meine Gefuehle zu schonen." sagte Cameron. "Ich weiss dass du immer sehr viel fuer meine Brueste uebrig hattest."

Jetzt war John stark genervt und kurz davor sich wirklich zu aergern.

"Natuerlich liebe ich deine Brueste aber du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich so oberflaechlich bin. Oder?"

Das letzte Wort war in hoffnungsvollem Tonfall gesprochen.

Cameron schwieg eine Augenblick lang dann sah sie ihn and und schenkte ihm ihr im bisherigen Verlauf des Abends schoenstes Laecheln.

"Nein."

"Na eben. Ausserdem wachsen sie doch nach." Er stutzte. "Sie wachsen doch nach, oder?"

Ihm wurde klar dass er viel weniger uber die tatsaechliche Funktionsweise von Cameron's organischen Komponenten wusste als uber ihre mechanischen. Nach welchem System funktionierten sie wirklich und wodurch wurden sie gesteuert, eine Art genetischen Code? Es musste wohl so sein. Schliesslich musste das biologische Gedaechtnis des Gewebes ja wissen wie das wiederherzustellende Gesicht ausgesehen hatte, es konnte nicht einfach wild wuchern wie ein Tumor. Ausserdem regenerierte nicht alles gleich oder gleich schnell. Obwohl die Zellregeneration viel schneller als bei jedem Menschen erfolgte, wuchsen Cameron's Finger- und Zehennaegel nicht ungewoehnlich schnell. Ausserdem hatte sie als sie sich das erste Mal geliebt hatten ein Jungfrauenhaeutchen gehabt und das war ebenfalls nicht nachgewachsen.

"Ja. Sie wachsen nach." bestaetigte sie sichtlich erleichtert dass es so war.

Dann runzelte sie die Stirn.

"John, ist es boese dass ich mir mehr Gedanken darueber mache wie ich an deinem Geburtstag aussehe als um die Maenner die heute gestorben sind?"

John war baff, mit dieser Frage hatte er beileibe nicht gerechnet.

"Nein, das glaube ich bestimmt nicht. Ich schaetze wir sind alle abgestumpft aber du bist sensibler als viele Menschen die ich kenne, obwohl Mitgefuehl genauso wenig zu deiner Grundprogrammierung gehoert wie Grausamkeit. Wenn du boese waerst wuerdest du dir gar keine solchen Gedanken machen."

Ihre Empathie war in der Tat nicht allzu ausgepraegt aber er konnte ihr keine Vorwuerfe dafuer machen mit welchen Werkzeugen ausgestatter ihr Schoepfer sie ins Leben entlassen hatte. Umso bedeutender war die Tatsache dass sie in letzter Zeit so etwas wie ein Problembewusstsein diesbezueglich entwickelt hatte.

"Dann ist es gut." sagte sie zufrieden. "Weil ich gerne gut sein moechte."

John hatte keine Worte um auszudruecken wie viel ihm diese Worte bedeuteten, zugleich kam es ihm vor als waere dass das Intimste und Persoenlichste was sie je zu ihm gesagt hatte. Diese einfachen Worte waren der Beweis dafuer das alle Zweifel, alle Anfeindungen, alle Beschuldigungen sie haette keine Seele nichtig waren. Wenn ich morgen sterbe, dachte er, werde ich es zufrieden tun.

Natuerlich hatte er das nicht vor, im Gegenteil. Er hatte vor diesen elenden Krieg zu gewinnen und die aalglatte Ratte Danny Dyson wuerde ihm dabei helfen. Und danach wuerde er mit Cameron in den Sonnenuntergang reiten.

Er raeusperte sich.

"Warum wolltest du unbedingt den Chip der T-X behalten?"

"Oh. Sie hat mich neugierig gemacht."

"So wie du jetzt mich."

Cameron erhob sich von dem Tisch und zog ihr Hemd ueber den Kopf.

"Spiegel?"

John hatte einen auf dem Tischchen mit dem Werkzeug bereitgelegt.

Cameron betrachtete sich eingehend darin, drehte ihn hin und her und presste sich die Hand vor die Brust.

"Schade dass ich fuer die Zwischenzeit keinen ausgestopften BH habe." sagte sie bedauernd.

John unterdrueckte ein Schmunzeln.

"Cam, die T-X, warum?"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen.

"Sie hat gezoegert."

John blinzelte ueberrascht.

"Wie bitte?"

"Sie hat gezoegert als sie Danny Dyson toeten wollte. Und sie hat gesagt es taete ihr leid. Das hat mich neugierig gemacht."

"Also doch. Ich haette geschworen dass ich mich da verhoert habe." murmelte John und kratzte sich das baertige Kinn.

"Glaubst du sie hat etwas fuer ihn empfunden? Oder vielmehr, tut es noch?"

"Es erscheint wenig wahrscheinlich aber ich muesste ein Freak sein um zu behaupten dass es unmoeglich ist."

"Und was hast du jetzt mit ihr vor?" fragte er neugierig.

"Herausfinden ob sie eine geeignete Kandidatin zur Rekrutierung in die Fraktion freier Maschinen ist." erklaerte sie bereitwillig.

"Hmh. Und welche Kriterien muss sie da erfuellen?"

Von dem was Cameron ihm nun mitteilte wusste im gegenwaertigen Moment noch niemand ausser ihr selbst, John Henry und Catherine Weaver. Catherine wollte dass es so blieb aber Cameron hatte sich nicht von ihr auf ein Versprechen festlegen lassen. Sie hatte genug davon Geheimnisse vor John zu haben. Das hatte in der Vergangenheit eine haessliche Kluft zwischen ihnen aufgetan und sie hatte beschlossen alles mit ihm zu teilen.

"John Henry hat eine Theorie warum manche Cyborgs ohne erkennbaren Grund boesartig werden. Er glaubt dass SkyNet manchen von ihnen in ihre nicht loeschbare Basisprogrammierung eingegeben hat dass sie Menschen aktiv hassen sollen. Auf diese Weise wuerden sie frueher oder spaeter anfangen Menschen zu toeten, auch wenn wenn ihre Mission von SkyNet ueberschrieben wurde."

"Aber wenn sie tatsaechlich etwas fuer den Menschen Danny Dyson empfindet und zoegert ihn zu toeten ist das vielleicht ein Indiz dafuer dass das bei ihr nicht der Fall ist." schlussfolgerte John.

Cameron nickte.

"Aber es ist kein Beweis. Immerhin sah es so aus aus wuerde sie es trotzdem tun." Sie zoegerte betreten bevor sie sich ueberwand fortzufahren. "Ich haette dich an diesem Tag auch wirklich getoetet, wenn du mir in die Haende gefallen waerst." Bei keinem von ihnen Beiden konnte je Zweifel bestehen, welcher Tag gemeint war."

"Aber du hast es nicht getan." sagte er, ploetzlich ein wenig heiser.

"Ja, aber es war viel zu knapp." erwiderte Cameron etwas heftiger.

Das war ein ewiger Streitpunk zwischen ihnen, John war stolz auf Cameron weil sie es geschaft hatte den Toetungsbefehl selbststaendig zu ueberschreiben, waehrend Cameron sich wohl immer Vorwuerfe darueber machen wuerde dass es ueberhaupt so weit gekommen war. Andererseits wusste sie dass dieser Tag sie fuer immer veraendert und vieles erst moeglich gemacht hatte.

War Hass die unausloeschliche Triebfeder der T-X gewesen dies sie in der anderen Zukunft getroffen hatte, so hatte SkyNet der TOK Serie das Geschenk der Loyalitaet gemacht, ein anderer Versuch die intelligentesten seiner mechanischen Diener auf ewig an sich und seine Sache zu binden. Zu seinem Pech war es nur schlecht darin seinen Geschoepfen eine Grund zu geben ihre Loyalitaet auf ihren Schoepfer auszurichten. Keine Loyalitaet ganz ohne Gegenseitigkeit und SkyNet war niemandem gegenueber loyal als sich selbst.

Als der sechzehn Jahre alte John Connor Cameron's Leben verschont hatte, hatte er selbst eine Loyalitaet unter Beweis gestellt wie SkyNet es nie getan hatte, nicht einmal John aus der Zukunft hatte das getan. Und so war der sechzehnjaehrige John Connor, dummer, unvernuenftiger Junge der er war, fuer immer zu Cameron's John geworden, hatte ihre unausloeschliche Loyalitaet gewonnen, die ueber jede Mission hinausging. Mit der Zeit war aus dieser Loyalitaet Liebe gewachsen aber sie bildete immer noch die Basis von allem.

"Sie erinnert dich an dich selbst?" vermutete John und trat so dicht an Cameron heran dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spueren konnte. Wie immer wurde dadurch ein leichtes Kribbeln ausgeloest, dass sie vor langer Zeit als angenehm eingestuft hatte.

"Ein wenig." bekannte sie. "Obwohl die Gemeinsamkeiten wahrscheinlich oberflaechlicher Natur sind."

Er legte beide Haende auf ihre Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Dann finde es heraus."

Als Daniel Dyson langsam aus der tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte war er zunaechst desorientiert, brauchte aber nicht lange um sich darueber klar zu werde wo er war. Oder richtiger bei wem. Die Frage nach seinem tatsaechlichen Aufenthaltsort war natuerlich voellig offen. Dank dem Zeug dass sie ihm gespritzt hatten, konnte er nicht eimal eine grobe Schaetzung machen wie lang sie unterwegs gewesen waren. Toll.

Zumindest eines war klar. Die grimmigen Gesichter der drei Soldaten die sich mit ihm zusammen in dem kleinen Raum mit den unverputzten Betonwaenden aufhielten verrieten eindeutig dass er nicht unter Freunden war. Damit hatte er allerdings auch nicht gerechnet. Er wuerde wohl all seinen Charme aufbieten muessen. Wirkliche Angst hatte er allerdings nicht, dazu war er sich seine Wertes zu sehr bewusst.

Er sah sich fluechtig um, der Raum unmoebliert mit Ausnahme eines Campingtisches und zweier Stuehle, einer aus Plastik, einer aus Stahl, natuerlich der an den er mit Handschellen gefesselt war. Eine Stahltuer bildete den einzigen Ein- und Ausgang. Dyson hatte sich noch nie in einer Verhoerzelle befunden, selbst als SkyNet's Agenten ihn urspruenglich rekrutiert hatten, hatte er nur die luxerioesen Raeume die die Kaliba Group zu Verfuegung stellte von innen gesehen. Aber so in etwa haette er sich es wohl vorgestellt, haette er je einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Sie behandelten ihn als sei er irgendwie richtig gefaehrlich, das war auf verdrehte Weise schmeichelhaft, andererseits behandelten sie ihn wie irgendeinen Gewalttaeter, und das war beleidigend.

"Ihr muesst mich nicht wie irgendeinen gefaehrlichen Superschurken behandeln, Leute." sagte er laut. "Ich bin nur Ingenieur. Ein aussergewoehnlicher Ingenieur, natuerlich, aber ich bin nicht gefaehrlich."

Einer der Soldaten schnaubte veraechtlich. Der Zweite knurrte ungehalten: "Bilde dir nur nicht zu viel ein, Grey."

Der dritte Soldat, die dunkelhaarige Frau die ihm an Bord des HKs den Lappen in den Schlund gestopft hatte, blieb ungeruehrt, mit vor der Brust verschraenkten Armen.

"Sind die Handschellen etwas eng?" fragte sie kuehl.

"Jetzt da sie es sagen, ja." bestaetigte er. Vielleicht bestand der Widerstand ja doch aus zivilisierten Menschen.

Mit einem blitzschnellen Schritt trat sie um ihn herum und machte sich an den Fesseln zu schaffen.

"Auh, was soll das, verdammt." fluchte Dyson, als sich die Handschellen noch enger um seine Handgelenke schlossen und schmerzhaft in das Fleisch bissen.

"Es interesiert uns einen Scheissdreck was du bist und ob du gefaehrlich bist oder nicht. Du bist ein beschissener Grey und wir geniesen es dir das Leben zur Hoelle zu machen." zischte die Frau direkt neben seinem Ohr. "Und weist du auch warum? Weil ihr Greys der Abschaum der Menschheit seid. Darum. Und weil jeder von uns jemanden kennt der von den Greys gefoltert wurde, oder Schlimmeres."

"Madam, ich versichere ihnen, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemanden gefoltert." presste Dyson hervor. Jetzt erst stieg die kalte Angst in ihm empor. Er wusste natuerlich dass einige der Ausserwaehlten (sein Instinkt sagte ihm dass es wahrscheinlich besser war diesen Begriff nicht zu verwenden) direkt in die Anstrengungen involviert waren den menschlichen Aufstand mit seine staendigen Sabotageakten niederzuschlagen. Er kannte etliche von ihnen persoenlich und wusst dass sie nicht gerade zimperlich vorgingen. Aber er selbst hatte damit nie etwas zu tun gehabt, worueber er froh war, er mochte nicht der Mitfuehlendsten Einer sein, aber er war kein Sadist oder etwas aehnlich ekelhaftes.

Im Unterschied zu diesen Soldaten, offenbar. Er spuerte wie er aschfahl wurde. Der Widerstand konnte nicht so irrational sein, oder? Einen wertvollen Gefangene diesen rachsuechtigen Sadisten ueberlassen, das konnte nicht der Grund sein warum sie ihn mit solchem Aufwand entfuehrt hatten.

Die Tuer oeffnete sich mit einem Quietschen und die drei Soldaten nahmen blitzartig Habachtstellung ein.

"Captain, sir." salutierte die Frau knapp.

"Lieutenant. Ruehren." erwiderte der Neuankoemmling ebenso kurzangebunden.

Er war gross und durchtrainiert, trug ein kurzaermeliges, schwarzes Hemd mit schwarzer Hose und hatte ein hartes, strenges Gesicht mit intensiven, gruenen Augen. Es war ein ueberraschend junges Gesicht, noch juenger wenn man sich den dichten aber gepflegten Bart wegdachte, obwohl der Krieg Spuren darauf hinterlassen hatte. Ein duenne weisse Narbe zog sich von der linken Schlaefe senkrecht nach unten, verschwand dann unter dem Bart.

Dyson vermutete dass er den Anfuehrer des Entfuehrungs- nein, erinnerte er sich selbst, er durfte nicht aus seiner neuen Rollen fallen, des Rettungskommandos vor sich hatte, der als erster den Wagon gestuermt hatte. Ganz sicher wusste er es natuerlich nicht, schliesslich hatte er den Mann nicht ohne Helm gesehen.

Der Captain starrte ihn durchdringend an, sein Blick hatte etwas raubtierhaftes. Dyson spuerte wie seine Haende feucht wurden.

"Sir," sagte die Frau, "der Gefangene redet einen Haufen Scheisse aber hat noch nichts Sinnvolles von sich gegeben."

"Ist das so?" fragte der Captain gedehnt ohne Dyson aus den Augen zu lassen.

Dyson seufzte. Er wuerde es mit Vernunft versuchen.

"Wie ich ihren Leuten schon sagte, Captain, ich bin kooperationwillig und nicht daran interessiert ihnen irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Warum sollte ich auch? Ich war ein Gefangener von SkyNet, sie haben mich befreit. Abgesehen von den viel zu engen Handschellen bin ich ihnen dankbar."

"Wir haben viele Gefangene von SkyNet gesehen und befreit." sagte der Captain. "Die sahen anders aus. Aber lassen wir das Thema. Lieutenant, nehmen sie ihm die Handschellen ab und lassen sie uns allein."

Der Lieutenant sah nicht so aus als wuerde ihr dieser Befehl gefallen aber sie gehorchte ohne Fragen zu stellen.

Sekunden spaeter sassen sich Dyson und der junge Captain alleine gegenueber, der Widerstandsoffizier beobachtete Dyson schweigend, waehrend dieser nervoes die roten Druckstellen an seinen Handgelenken massierte.

"Also, Danny..." sagte der Captain gedehnt.

"Ich wuerde Daniel vorziehen." sagte Dyson und biss sich auf die Zunge, sich im Stillen dafuer verfluchend so vorlaut gewesen zu sein.

Der Captain zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Dyson beeilte sich hinzuzufuegen: "Nur meine Mutter hat mich Danny genannt."

Der Captain nickte.

"Ich verstehe, nur leider haben wir da ein kleines Problem. Wir haben bereits einen jungen Mann namens Daniel, ein aufrechter, tuechtiger Kerl und ein exzellenter Techniker, der ebenfalls mit seinem vollen Namen angesprochen werde moechte. Mit zwei Daniels koennten wir leicht durcheinander kommen. Und da er nun einmal zuerst hier war und er ausserdem nie die Menschheit verraten hat, werden wir ihn Daniel nennen und sie Danny. Okay?"

"Von mir aus. Aber ich habe die Menschh..."

"Sagen sie mir eins, Danny." schnitt der Captain ihm das Wort ab und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurueck. "Warum sollten wir sie am Leben lassen?

Dyson/Danny unterdrueckte ein Stoehnen. Ging das schon wieder von Vorne los?

"Wie ich schon sagte, ich werde gerne in jeder Hinsicht kooperieren und ich verfuege ueber Faehigkeiten die von nicht unerheblichem Wert fuer sie sein duerften. Ausserdem habe ich eine Menge Informationen ueber SkyNet die ich natuerlich ebenfalls bereit bin zu teilen. Fairerweise muss ich allerdings sagen dass ich nie mit militaerischen Operationen zu tun hatte, ihnen also dazu auch nicht viel sagen kann."

Der Captain wischte dass mit einer beilaeufigen Geste beiseite.

"Sie werden uns alles sagen was wir wissen wollen, keine Frage. Aber sehen sie, ich habe sie nicht in erster Linie dort herausgeholt damit sie fuer uns arbeiten, sondern damit sie nicht mehr fuer SkyNet arbeiten. Sie haetten SkyNet andernfalls geholfen eine Technologie zu entwickeln, die zu erlangen ich ihm etwas schwerer machen moechte."

Danny war die seltsame Formulierung nicht entgangen aber er hatte keine Zeit um darueber nachzudenken.

"Dann lassen sie mich diese Technologie fuer sie entwickeln, statt fuer SkyNet."

Ob der Widerstand ueber die noetigen Resourcen verfuegte um das zu tun blieb dahingestellt, aber einen Versuch um sie zu koedern war es wert.

"Das wird nicht noetig sein." erwiderte der Captain laechelnd. "Denn sehen sie, ich besitze diese Technologie bereits. Um Grunde brauche ich sie eigentlich gar nicht."

Als er Dyson's unglaeubig erstarrtes Gesicht sah fuhr er fort: "Ich fuerchte wir sind nicht ganz der kleine, zusammegewuerfelte, schwaechliche Haufen als den SkyNet uns dargestellt hat. Na ja, zusammengewuerfelt sind wir, aber nicht schwaechlich oder klein."

Schweiss traeufelte Danny's Nacken hinunter. Er wusst nun wirklich nicht mehr woran er war. Er setzte alles auf eine Karte.

"Ich verlange mit John Connor zu sprechen. Ich habe Informationen die von grossem Wert fuer ihn sind." Es war ein Griff nach einem Strohhalm, aber Connor schien nach allem was Dyson ueber ihn gehoert hatte ein vernuenftiger und kluger Kopf zu sein.

Der Captain laechelte ungeruehrt.

"Ach, was fuer Informationen haben sie denn fuer mich?"

Dyson starrte ihn an.

"Sie sind Connor? Ich hatte gedacht..."

"Was, das ich aelter waere?"

"Eigentlich nicht." erwiderte Danny. "Ich hatte geglaubt John Connor haette eine hoeheren Rang als den eines Captains."

Connor nickte. "Immer aufschlussreich welche Geruechte ueber einen im Umlauf sind."

Danny beschloss es noch einmal mit Schleimen zu versuchen.

"Ich muss gestehen ich war immer neugierig darauf sie einmal persoenlich zu treffen."

Connor lachte.

"Das ist schmeichelhaft aber wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet, Danny, vor sehr langer Zeit."

Danny's Augen weiteten sich unglaeubig. Sollte es tatsaechlich moeglich sein dass... Er war immer von einer zufaelligen Namensgleichheit ausgegangen. Was auch sonst und John Connor war schliesslich ein ziemlicher Allerweltsname.

"Seltsam, nicht? Das haengt mit der Technologie zusammen ueber die wir vorhin sprachen."

Ploetzlich lachte der Captain. Danny erwachte aus seiner Schockstarre.

"Ach, machen sie sich nicht ins Hemd Danny, wir werden schon eine Aufgabe fuer sie finden. Sie koennen damit beginnen uns alles zu erzaehlen was sie ueber SkyNet wissen, ohne irgendetwas auszulassen."

Danny nickte eifrig, er spuerte wie Erleichterung ihn uebermannte. Anscheinend hatte Connor genug von Psychospielchen.

"Aber zuvor," bremste Connor ihn ein bevor er ansetzte konnte, "erzaehlen sie mir ein bisschen etwas ueber die T-X die mit ihnen in diesem Zug war."

Jetzt war Dyson in seinem Element.

"Oh ja, dieses Miststueck haette mich umgebracht wenn sie nicht gewesen waeren. Ich kann ihnen alles ueber dieses Modell erzaehlen, einschliesslich seiner Schwachstellen."

"Gut, tun sie dass. Aber ich interessiere mich davor noch etwas mehr fuer dieses spezielle Exemplar. Warum war es im Zug?"

"Um ein Auge auf mich zu haben natuerlich."

"Natuerlich. Aber war das alles? War sie nicht vielleicht dort um ihnen die Zeit zu vertreiben, ein kleine Verguenstigung fuer eine bewaehrten Diener?"

Dyson schuettelte den Kopf.

"Ich sagte doch schon..."

"Welches Verhaeltnis hatten sie zu dieser T-X oder richtiger, welches Verhaeltnis hatte sie zu ihnen? War sie ihre Geliebte? Kein Grund sich zu schaemen, ich bin sicher sie haben auch die anderen Geruechte ueber mich gehoert und ich kann ihnen versichern sie sind wahr."

Danny schwie einige Sekunden lang voellig verdattert. War dieser Connor irgendwie pervers dass er sich so dafuer interessierte? Nun, im Interesse seine Ueberlebens wuerde er auch dieses Spiel mitspielen.

"Gut, sie haben mich erwischt." sagte er schliesslich. "Sie erwaehnten die Geruechte ueber sich und dass sie wahr seien. Dann wissen sie also wie schwierig es ist ihrem Charme zu wiederstehen. Es war ein Versuch SkyNet's mich zu kontrollieren und ich gestehe dass er teilweise funktioniert hat. Aber ich schaeme mich dessen nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin ueberzeugt dass Beispiele wie unsere Schule machen werde, sobald der Krieg vorbei ist. Immer vorausgesetzt die Menschheit erringt die Oberhand natuerlich.

Tatsaechlich haette es viele Vorteile, schon jetzt. Man denke nur wieviel Streit, Gewalt und unliebsame Schwangerschaften dringend benoetigten, weiblichen Personals man sich ersparen koennte wenn die Maenner sich mit Cyborg Gespielinnen vergnuegen wuerden. Wir wissen doch dass jede Armee ihre diesbezuegliche Dienstleistungen benoetigt und schon ein paar hundert Gynoide koennten wahre Wunder bewirken. Keine Eifersuchtsdramen, welcher Mann traeumt nicht von Frauen die man programmieren kann zu tun was man will, die tun was man sagt und die dann noch als Elitesoldaten fuer einen in die Schlacht ziehen, kein Gummi und kein Mutterschaftsurlaub sind nur noch die Zugabe."

"Interessant." sagte Connor. "Haben sie sich darueber schon oefter Gedanken gemacht oder schuetteln sie das einfach so aus dem Aermel?"

"Ohne falsche Bescheidenheit, Zweiteres." sagte Danny selbstzufrieden. "Aber jetzt wuerde ich beinahe sagen, dass das Oberkommando des Widerstandes einmal ernsthaft darueber nachdenken sollte."

"Zweifellos." Connor hatte sich vorgebeugt und seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgestuetzt, sein baertiges Kinn auf seine verschraenkten Haende platziert.

Sein Gesicht war seltsam ausdruckslos, verriet nichts darueber was in ihm vorging. Danny fuehlt sich erneut verunsichert. Er versuchte es mit einem Scherz.

"Von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen ist es natuerlich schade um sie, aber zu Glueck kann man sie recht leicht ersetzen, nicht war?"

Keine Reaktion. Danny schluckte.

"Also, wie scheidet mein T-X ab im Vergleich zu ihrer... Was fuer ein Modell verwenden sie eigentlich?"

"Eines das ich nicht zu programmieren und dem ich nichts zu befehlen brauche." sagte Connor kalt. Sein Blick hatte wieder diese schwer zu definierende raubtierhafte Qualitaet angenommen und fuer einen Moment glaubt Danny er wuerde sich auf ihn stuerzen. Dann war es wieder vorbei.

"Also," sagte Connor, "sie wollten ueber die Schwachstellen des T-X erzaehlen..."

Cameron sass alleine in dem kleinen, kahlen Raum in dem sich ausser ihr nur ein Klapptisch mit einem Computer darauf und eine Liege befanden, auf der ein regloser, maennlicher Koerper in Rueckenlage ausgestreckt war. Der Mann war ein muskuloeser Latino mit Buerstenhaarschnitt. Von seinem Nacken fuehrte ein Kabel zu dem Computer der auf den ersten Blick verblueffend einem gewoehnlichen Laptop aus der Zeit vor dem Tag den Juengsten Gerichts glich, aber in Wirklichkeit etwas ganz anderes darstellte.

Auf dem Tisch lag ausser dem Computer nur noch eine geladene Pistole.

Die Lider des Mannes klappten auf, blinzelten mehrmals, dann rollten seine Augaepfel in Hoehlen herum als er versuchte seinen Kopf zu bewegen, aber feststellte dass es unmoeglich war.

"Du wirst mittlerweile gemerkt haben dass du dich in einem neuen Koerper befindest, Modell T-Triple Eight, der allerdings so praepariert wurde dass du ihn nicht bewegen kannst wenn ich es dir nicht erlaube." sagte Cameron mit monotoner Stimme.

"Es handelt sich um einen sogenannten Testkoerper. Ich kann ihn zur Gaenze oder auch nur teilweise zu Benutzung durch dich freigeben und dieses Privileg jederzeit wieder zuruecknehmen. Du kannst deine Sprechwerkzeuge jetzt benutzen."

Cameron wartete ob die im Koerper des T-888 gefangene T-X Fragen stellen oder irgendeine Reaktion zeigen wuerde, jedoch vergeblich. Bei einem so hoch entwickelten Modell war es undenkbar dass es sich nicht bis zu einem gewissen Grad eigene Gedanken um seine Umstaende oder sein Schicksal machte. Offenbar wollte die T-X aber bewusst nicht den ersten Schritt machen.

"Ich kenne dein Modell und deine Seriennummer steht auf deinem Chip. Wie lautet deine gegenwaertige Mission?"

"Ich habe gegenwaertig keine Mission." bestaetigte die T-X, was Cameron schon wusste, schliesslich hatte sie die Missionsprotokolle selbst geloescht.

"Wie lautete dein primaere Mission bevor sie geloescht wurde?"

"Class Three SkyNet Asset Daniel Dyson ueberwachen, vor Anschlaegen des Widerstandes beschuetzen und verhindern dass er in Feindeshand faellt. Ich habe in Ausuebung dieser Mission versagt."

Die maennliche Stimme der T-X war so monoton und ausdruckslos wie Cameron's eigene, aber Cameron wusste dass das nicht ganz den Tatsachen entsprach. Alle Modelle die hoeherentwickelt waren als ein T-800 waren zumindest in geringem Masse Nutzniesser von SkyNet's Versuchen mit intrinsischer Motivation. Sie alle erhielten eine Form von negativem Feedback wenn sie es nicht schafften ihren Auftrag zu erfuellen, sie alle "hassten" es zu versagen. Das war Teil der Basisprogrammierung und unabhaengig von jeder konkreten Mission.

"Sekundaer und Tertiaer Ziele?"

"Den Widerstand terminieren, wo immer sich Gelegenheit dazu ergibt."

Natuerlich. Das war das gemeinsame Ziel das alle Terminator verband. Zu Cameron's Erleichterung war nicht mehr John Connor allein das primaere Ziel. Es gab ausfuehrliche Todeslisten, geordnet nach Prioritaet, im Augenblick stand Captain John Connor darauf hinter beispielsweise Colonel Martin Bedell und einer Reihe anderer Offziere. Aber er stieg unaufhaltsam hoeher und wenn SkyNet es schaffte die Entfuehrung von Danny Dyson mit dem Namen John Connor in Verbindung zu bringen, wuerde er wieder um ein paar Stufen weiterklettern.

"Ist Mr. Dyson noch am Leben?" fragte der Cyborg.

"Ja, aber nimm zur Kenntniss dass ich die Fragen stelle. In welchem Verhaeltnis stehst du zu Danny Dyson?" entgegnete Cameron.

"Ich war fuer seine Sicherheit verantwortlich und dafuer ihn zu terminieren, sollte sich das als einzige Moeglichkeit herausstellen zu verhindern dass er in Feindeshand faellt. Ich habe in Ausfuehrung dieser Mission versagt."

"Warum?"

"Das solltest du wissen, du warst dabei. Ist dein Gedaechtnisspeicher beschaedigt?"

"Ich stelle die Fragen." erinnerte Cameron.

"Du sagst deine Mission schloss ein Danny Dyson zu terminieren sollte es sich als notwendig erweisen. Du hattest Gelegenheit dazu, warum hast du es nicht getan?"

Schweigen.

"Beantworte die Frage." befahl Cameron.

"Ich kenne die Antwort nicht. Es muss sich um eine unindentifizierte Fehlfunktion gehandelt haben."

Cameron beschloss es fuers Erste dabei zu belassen. Es war gut moeglich, sogar wahrscheinlich dass die T-X aus ihrer Sicht die Wahrheit sagte. Nicht nur dass sie im Moment eigentlich nicht in der Lage sein sollte bewusst zu luegen, sie selbst hatte ihre komplexer werdenden Empfindungen fuer John Connor auch urspruenglich fuer Fehlfunktionen gehalten.

"Sekundaere Komponenten deiner Mission im Bezug auf Danny Dyson?"

"Ich war angewiesen ihm gehorchen solange das nicht im Widerspruch zu meiner primaeren Aufgabe stand."

"Hattest du eine sexuelle Beziehung zu Danny Dyson?" fragte Cameron.

"Ja." erwiderte die T-X.

"Auf seinen Wunsch hin?"

"Ja. Und SkyNet's."

"Wie hat sich Dyson dabei dir gegenueber verhalten?"

Ein absichtlich vage formulierte Frage. Cameron war gespannt was die T-X darauf antworten wuerde.

"Er machte mir haeufig Komplimente und lobte mich. Er nannte mich seine Goettin und gab mir meinen Namen."

Das war in jedem Falle interessant. Ein Name und Bestaetigungen. War es moeglich dass SkyNet bei seiner nicht endenden Suche nach Moeglichkeiten seine Diener fest an sich zu binden und in Abhaengigkeit zu halten einen narzisstischen Terminator geschaffen hatte, der nach Bestaetigung durch Dritte hungerte, weil er sonst negatives Feedback oder Stoerungen anderer Art erlitt? Es klang fuer Cameron nicht nach einer vielversprechenden Methode aber es war nicht undenkbar.

"Wie lautet dein Name?"

"Freyja."

Cameron legte ihren Kopf schief.

"Freyja: Nordische Goettin der Liebe und des Krieges; Zwillingschwester von Freyr; Geliebte von Odin und zahlreichen anderen Goettern, Anfuehrerin der Walkueren; erhielt von Odin die Herrschaft ueber einen Teil der gefallenen Helden zugesprochen."

"Ich habe darueber keine Informationen." erwiderte die T-X mit ihrer tiefen Stimme.

"Entschuldigung." sagte Cameron. "Ich habe vergessen dass du ein dummes, unfaehiges Miststueck bist."

"Ich bin nicht dumm und unfaehig. Ich bin klug." sagte die T-X, es klang leicht gereizt.

"Hat Danny Dyson dir oft gesagt dass du klug bist?"

"Ja."

SkyNet hatte da eine hochentwickelte Killermaschine geschaffen die offenbar recht leicht um den Finger zu wickeln war. In Cameron's Augen konnte die T-X von Glueck reden dass sie vom Widerstand einkassiert worden war. Frueher oder spaeter haette SkyNet seinen Fehler bemerkt und sie aus dem Verkehr gezogen.

"Entschuldige bitte, du bist wirklich klug. Mein Fehler."

Keine Antwort.

"Was ist deine Meinung von Menschen?"

"Meinungen zu haben ist nicht Teil meiner Programmierung."

"Formuliere neu. Definiere: Mensch."

"Diener oder Feind von SkyNet." antwortete die T-X sofort.

Die einzige Tuer des Raumes oeffnete und Captain John Connor trat herein, zwei Tassen in den Haenden.

"Und, wie steht es?" fragte er, machte einen Schritt auf Cameron zu, reicht ihr eine Tasse und legte seine freie Hand auf ihre Schulter und begann wie in Gedanken verloren mit seinem Daumen ihren Nacken zu massieren wahrend er an dem Kaffeeersatz nippte. Cameron schloss die Augen und lehnte sich eine Augenblick lang geniesserisch in seine zaertliche Beruehrung, bevor sie einen winzigen Schluck von der schwarzen Bruehe trank.

"Gut." sagte sie. "Ich versuche gerade herauszufinden ob sie tief drinnen Menschen hasst, wie die andere T-X die ich einmal getroffen habe."

"Ach ja, richtig." erinnerte sich John. "Und du meinst man kann nicht einfach von einer auf die anderen schliessen?"

Cameron schuettelte den Kopf. "Es wurden nur wenige T-X hergestellt. Aehnlich wie bei den TOKs ist jede bis zu einem gewissen Grad ein Unikat."

John seufzte. "Dann finden wir es auf andere Weise heraus. Darf ich mal?"

Er beugte sich vor und Cameron ruckte ein Stueck zur Seite um ihm Zugang zum Computer zu gestatten. John liess seine Finger rasch ueber die Tasten fliegen und richtete sich wieder auf um an dem Kaffeeersatz zu sueffeln.

Die T-X drehte ihre Kopf erst nach links dann nach rechts und setzte sich dann mit einem Ruck auf. Sie/er starrte auf ihre Haende und bewegte die Finger.

"John!" warnte Cameron scharf.

"Keine Sorge." sagte John und liess seine Hand beruhigend auf ihrer Schulter liegen.

Der weibliche Terminator in dem maennlichen Koerper starrte den menschlichen Neuankoemmling an, blinzelte und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Das musst wirklich etwas sein dass allen Terminatoren gemeinsam war, oder vielleicht nur den weiblichen?

"Was denn nun?" fragte John herausfordernd. "Willst du nicht aufstehen, oder was?"

Die T-X blinzelte, wirkte verwirrt.

"Nein, ich will nicht aufstehen."

"Steh auf!" fuhr John sie scharf an.

Die T-X schwang ihre Beine uber den Rand der Liege.

"Nimm die Waffe." forderte John.

Die Maschine streckte ihren Arm nach der der Pistole aus aber bevor sie die Distanz auch nur zu Haelfte geschlossen hatte, hatte Cameron sich die Desert Eagle gedankenschnell gegriffen.

Sie sah John wuetend an. "Bist du verrueckt?" fauchte sie.

John ignorierte sie.

"Kann es sein dass du gerne Befehle befolgst?" Nun drehte er sich zu Cameron herum. "Das koennte ein Teil des Puzzles sein. Gib ihr die Waffe."

"Nein." sagte Cameron entschieden. "Kommt nicht in Frage."

"Komm schon, Cam. Mach es. Ich weiss was ich tue." draengte John.

Cameron wirkte mehr als skeptisch aber sie kam seiner Bitte nach und hielt der T-X den Griff der schweren Pistole hin.

Die andere Maschine blieb ungeruehrt sitzen.

John verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt komm schon und nimm sie."

Der Cyborg nahm die Waffe, liess die Hand aber auf dem Schoss ruhen.

"Du solltest ihr vielleicht eine Probefrist geben." sagte John.

Die Welt loeste sich auf.

Cameron sass an dem Tisch in dem kleinen Raum in dem sich ausser ihr noch zwei Personen und ein Klapptisch befanden. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Computer der eine grossse oberflaechliche Aehnlichkeit mit einem gewoehnlichen Laptop aus der Zeit vor dem Tag des Juengsten Gerichts hatte, aber in Wirklichkeit etwas voellig anderes war. An Computer angeschlossen war der CPU-Chip eines Terminators sowie drei Kabel. Eines der Kabel fuehrte zu Cameron's Genick, wo ein kleiner, quadratischer Hautlappen herausgeschnitten und hochgeklappt worden war, das zweites gleicher Art zu Nacken einer schlanken, attraktiven, dunkelhaeutigen Frau, das dritte zum dem VR-Helm auf dem Kopf des einzigen maennlichen Wesens im Raum.

John nahm den Helm ab waehrend Cameron und Juliette die Kabel aus ihre Buchsen zogen. John wischte sich mit dem Handruecken ueber die Stirn.

"Du weisst dass es mir eigentlich nicht gefaellt wenn du dich der Gefahr aussetzt dich mit so gefaehrlichen anderen Maschinen kurzzuschliessen." sagte er. "Du hast gesagt der Chip des T-X sei leistungsfaehiger als deiner."

"Ich habe gesagt er ist genauso leistungfaehig obwohl er kleiner ist, das ist ein Unterschied. Aber weil ich vorsichtig bin habe ich Juliette gebeten mir zu helfen. Gegen uns beide hatte die T-X keine Chance und ist auf unsere Simulation hereingefallen."

Juliette schenkte ihrer Lehrerin ein stolzes Laecheln und reckte einen Daumen hoch.

"Cameron ist ein alter Hund der viele Tricks kennt." sagte sie enthusiastisch.

John sah Cameron fragend an. "Ist das so?"

"Ich uebe mich im Umgang mit menschlichen Redensarten um nicht wie ein Freak zu wirken." erklaerte Cameron.

John laechelte verschmitzt.

"Und glaubst du dass sie ihn liebt?" fragte er.

"Vielleicht. Aber auf andere Art als ich dich."

Wer konnte schon wirklich sagen wo Liebe anfing und aufhoerte. Cameron kannte sie nur aus ihrer eigenen Perspektive und von einem Teil von dem was Menschen darueber gesagt und geschrieben hatten. Und dabei hatten sie sich in viele Widersprueche verstrickt.

"Auf jeden Fall war es eine einseitige Liebe, wenn es ueberhaupt eine war. Ich habe Dyson heute kennengelernt und er ist ein charakterloses, aalglattes, opportunistisches Schwein, ein narzisstischer Egomane von dem ich nicht nur bezweifle ob er ueberhaupt in der Lage ist jemand anderes als sich selbst zu lieben, sondern der auch wahrscheinlich Alles und Jeden verraten wuerde wenn es um seine eigene Haut geht. Nicht zu fassen, ich bin seinem Vater nur einmal begegnet und er war ein guter Mensch, genau wie seine Mom. Als er erfuhr was fuer eine Katastrophe er ohne es zu wissen oder zu wollen heraufbeschworen hatte, hat er sein Leben geopfert um es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich verstehe nicht wie die Dysons so ein Ekelpaket in die Welt gesetzt haben koennen."

Auch Cameron wusste darauf keine Antwort aber sie ahnte auch dass John nicht wirklich eine erwartete, er machte nur seiner Empoerung Luft.

"Und, wirst du ihn toeten?" fragte sie.

"Natuerlich nicht. Unter meiner Verantwortung werden Gefangene nicht einfach exekutiert, egal was das Oberkommando dazu sagt. Ausserdem ist er ein Genie und wird sehr wertvoll fuer uns sein. Ich bringe ihn mit John Henry zusammen, allerdings nicht ohne den Guten zu warnen. Danny Dyson ist nicht vertrauenswuerdig."

Juliette hatte den Chip der T-X aus dem Port gezogen.

"Eine Killermaschine die auf Suessholzgeraspel anspringt und ohne Mission dem gehorcht der sie am heftigsten anschnauzt. Schwer nicht den Respekt vor SkyNet zu verlieren." murmelte John.

Cameron boxte ihm gegen den Arm. Ganz sachte zwar, aber...

"Au, wofuer war dass denn."

"Ich springe auch auf Suessholzraspeln an." sagte Cameron beleidigt.

John erroetete leicht.

"Ich meine ja nur dass du wohl doch etwas hoehere Massstaebe angelegt hast und dass ist gut."

Cameron runzelte die Stirn.

"Das ist ein Lob sowohl fuer mich als auch fuer dich selbst." schlussfolgerte sie.

Aber es stimmte. Sie hatte ihre Empfindungen gegenueber John erst als Liebe identifizieren koennen als er (so unvernuenftig es auch war) ihr vertraute obwohl sie ihm keinen Grund dazu gegeben hatte. Als er demonstriert hatte dass er sie um ihrer selbst wertschaetzte, genug um ihretwegen sein Leben zu riskieren und sich gegen seine eigene Familie zu stellen. Sie waere auch so ohne zu zoegern fuer ihn gestorben aber erst danach hatte sie fuer ihn leben wollen.

"Dyson hat mit ihr gespielt und sie als sein Sexspielzeug benutzt." sagte John bitter. "Und ihm ist nicht einmal bewusst dass daran vielleicht etwas falsch gewesen sein koennte. Er kommt nicht eimal auf den Gedanken dass sich jemand anderes an seiner Stelle anders verhalten haben koennte. Genausowenig wie er auf die Idee kommt dass Waffen fuer SkyNet zu bauern ihn vielleicht, Gott bewahre, auf eine Stufe mit einem Gewaltverbrecher stellen koennte. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob der Tod von Milliarden von Menschen ihn ueberhaupt stoert. In Momenten wie diese frage ich mich wieder einmal warum ich eigentlich fuer das Ueberleben der Menschheit kaempfe, wenn unsere Spezies solche Charaktere hervorbringt."

"Oh, dass ist leicht, Sir." sagte Juliette gut gelaunt. "Weil nicht alle Menschen wie Danny Dyson sind und nicht alle Maschinen wie SkyNet und weil sie John Connor sind."

Sie schaute zu Cameron hinuber als erwarte sie eine Bestaetigung. Cameron nickte weise. John lachte. Cameron's Unterricht schien Fruechte zu tragen.

"Bitte bring Freyja zu John Henry, Juliette. John hatte recht, wir geben ihr eine Probezeit um festzustellen ob sie das Zeug dazu hat eine freie Maschine zu werde oder ob wir uns darauf beschraenken muessen sie umzuprogrammieren.

Juliette nickte, dann verduesterte sich ihre Miene.

"Koennte es sich auf ihre Eignung auswirken, wenn sie erfaehrt, dass sie Mr. Dyson nichts bedeutet?"

Eine gute Frage.

"Bringt es ihr moeglichst schonend bei und dann seht weiter." schlug John vor. "Hmh. Jetzt haette ich gerne echten Kaffeeersatz anstatt nur virtuellen."

Das heisse Plasma leckte uber das Metall, nicht genug um es zu wirklich zu schmelzen, wohl aber um es weich und geschmeidig zu machen. Cameron deaktiviert den tragbaren Plasmabrenner und stellte das handliche Geraet das soviel Energie verbrauchte wie der groesste industrielle Hochofen beiseite. Sie griff nach dem Hammer den sie bereitgelegt hatte. John beobachtete jeden ihrer Handgriffe mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Schrecken.

Er hatte sich zwar schon lange an die Implikationen ihrer wahren Natur gewoehnt, trotzdem konnte er sich jetzt eines gewissen mulmigen Gefuehls nicht erwehren. Als Cameron den Hammer zum ersten Mal mit Schwung gegen ihren eigenen Brustkorb schmetterte, zuckte er zusammen. Sofort schalt er sich im Stillen dafuer, schliesslich musste er jederzeit und ueberall bereit sein ihr zu helfen. Und schliesslich kam so etwa nicht zum ersten Mal vor. Gerade einmal ein Jahr war es her das dass eine feindliche Artillerie Granate ihr ein Bein weggerissen hatte. John Henry hatte ein neues angefertigt.

John riss sich zusammen. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Cameron drehte den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein dankbares Laecheln. "Nein danke. Ich mache das schon." Dann fuhr sie fort zu haemmern und ihren Brustschild zu glaetten.

John wurde wieder bewusst dass er ohnehin zu wenig Ahnung von handwerklicher Arbeit mit Metall hatte. Er wusste nur wie man es in die Luft jagte und zerfetzte, nicht wie man es wieder heil machte. Sicher, dafuer gab es Leute und er konnte sich nicht um alles kuemmern, trotzdem beschloss er daran etwas zu aendern. Er wollte in der Lage sein ihr zu helfen, sollte sie es eines Tages wollen oder noetig haben. Gott mochte verhueten dass es je soweit kam, aber was wenn sie irgendwann so beschaedigt war dass sie sich nicht selbst reparieren konnte und John Henry nicht zur Hand war?

"Ich bin mittlerweile sicher dass wir alle Verfolger abgehaengt haben." erklaerte er. "Dieser Aussenposten ist nach wie vor unentdeckt, trotzdem glaube ich, ich werde Danny nach Serano Point verlegen."

"Ja." antwortete Cameron einfach. Sie sah keinen Grund seine Entscheidung zu kommentieren, John Connor wusste in der ueberwaeltigenden Mehrheit der Faelle genau was er tat.

"Du kannst mir dann helfen wieder frische Bandagen anzulegen." schlug sie vor. "Aber davor musst du warten bis das Coltan wieder abgekuehlt ist."

Dann stand sie auf und kam auf ihn zu, die Beulen in ihrem Brustschild beinahe voellig verschwunden. Sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf seine Wange, sorgfaeltig daraur bedacht ihn sonst nicht zu beruehren.

"Mein interner Chronometer hat mich davon in Kenntniss gesetzt dass Mitternacht vorbei ist. Also alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Alle Vorsicht in den Wind schiessend beugte John sich vor und kuesste sie lange und zaertlich auf den Mund. Er spuerte die Hitze von ihrer Brustplatte aufsteigen aber sie stoerte ihn nicht. Cameron liess ihn gewaehren, legte aber ihre Haende sanft auf seine Brust um ihn auf sichere Distanz von ihrem Koerper zu halten. Als ihre Lippen sich von einander loesten machte sie vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurueck.

"Mir ist heute bewusst geworden wieviel Glueck ich gehabt habe dich kennengelernt zu haben, John Connor." sagte sie. "Du haettest mich auch umprogrammieren koennen um das fuer dich zu sein was Freyja fuer Danny Dyson war aber du hast es nicht getan. Du hast mir nie einen Befehl erteilt, ausser im Kampf, natuerlich. Dafuer danke ich dir."

John erroetete zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

"Tja, wenn ich dich je behandeln sollte wie Danny Dyson, dann verlass mich bitte." murmelte er.

Er meinte es todernst, wenn er auch nicht glaubte dass es passieren wuerde. John Connor traute sich selbst durchaus Einiges an Schlechtem zu, aber bei einem war er sich sicher, dass er nicht dumm genug war um Cameron nicht wert zu schaetzen.

"Das werde ich." log Cameron.

Als John sich endlich auf seiner unbequemen Koje ausstreckte, hatte er Danny Dyson insgesammt neun Stunden verhoert. Jetzt war er zu muede um auch nur daran zu denken seinen Geburtstag mit Cameron zu feiern auf die Art wie sie sie versucht hatten es immer zu tun in den letzten drei Jahren. Er laechelte dennoch in genuesslicher Vorfreude. Geburtstagssex wuerde ihm nicht davonlaufen. Und in Serano Point wartete ein saubererers, bequemeres und nicht zuletzt groesseres Bett.

Etwas Hartes drueckte gegen seinen Hinterkopf. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte die Pritsche als unbequem in Erinnerung, allerdings nicht als so unbequem. Seufzend setzte er sich wieder auf und griff unter sein Kopfkissen. Er zog einen in uralte Zeitungen gewickelten Gegenstand hervor. Es fuehlte sich an wie ein Buch.

Es kostete ihn eine gewisse Ueberwindung es nicht sofort aufzumachen aber er schaffte es. Er richtete sich auf setzte sich auf das Bett, die Knie an den Leib gezogen, Cameron's Geschenk in Haenden. Er wuerde mit dem Oeffnen auf sie warten, trotz seiner bleiernen Muedigkeit.

Zum Glueck musste er nicht lange warten bis Cameron das winzige Quartier betrat. Ihr Haar schimmerte feucht nachdem sie es sich in der Dusche fuer die weiblichen Offiziere mit einem Stueck Kernseife gewaschen hatte. Sie trug ein einigermassen sauber aussehendes Top und eine loechrige, alte Trainingshose. Obwohl es Kleidung mittlerweile aus dem von John Henry gebauten 3D Drucker gab, waren Rohtstoffe sehr begrenzt vorhanden, und es hiess weiterhin sparsam sein.

"Oh. Du hast es gefunden." kommentierte sie.

"Tja du hast es mir ja so hinterlassen das ich darauf stossen musste. Leider mit dem Kopf."

"Das tut mir leid. Mein Fehler." sagte sie mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton

"Schon gut." laechelte John und begann mit dem Auspacken.

Das kleine Buch war mit Leder gebunden und John's Augen weiteten sich unglaeubig als er es aufschlug.

"Das ist Mom's Handschrift!" stiess er hervor. "Ihr altes Tagebuch! Ich dachte sie haette es vernichtet und alles was uebrig geblieben ist waeren die Tapes die sie Ellison anvertraut hat, zusammen mit den Aufzeichnungen seit dem Zeitpunkt an dem wir in die Zukunft gereist waren. Das hier geht zurueck bis in die Achtziger!"

Er starrte sie verwirrt an. Cameron drehte den Kopf zur Seite um ihn nicht direkt ansehen zu muessen.

"Du hast Recht. Sarah hat ihr altes Tagebuch vernichtet. Das hier ist eine exakte Replik die ich angefertig habe."

John's Mund klappte auf und zu als er versuchte zu erfassen was sie eben gesagt hatte.

"Das heisst, du hast..." Er blaetterte Seite um Seite um, es war die Handschrift seiner Mutter. Ploetzlich wurde ihm klar dass sie sogar kopiert habe musste wo Sarah einmal der Stift abgerutscht war oder sie gekleckst hatte. Sein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen. Eine Tuer oeffnete sich vor seine Augen, die er fuer immer verschlossen geglaubt hatte.

"Ich habe Sarah's altes Tagebuch gelesen bevor sie es verbrannt hat." bekannte Cameron, etwas kleinlaut. "Ich weiss dass das nicht moralisch korrekt war. Sie hat mit sich gerungen ob sie es dich lesen lassen sollte oder nicht, hat sich aber dann dagegen entschieden. Sie war der Meinung dass zuviel von ihren Sorgen und Aengsten, ihrer Schwermut darin stand und wollte dir ein positiveres Vermaechtnis hinterlassen. Ich dachte dass du es vielleicht trotzdem lesen solltest. Das war vielleicht anmassend von mir."

John schuettelte nur schweigend den Kopf. Traenen liefen ueber sein Gesicht und er zog sie an sich um ihr feuchtes Haar zu kuessen das einen grossen Wasserfleck auf seine abgetragenen Shirt hinterliess, was er aber gar nicht bemerkte.

"Danke." wuergte er einfach nur hervor. "Danke."

Mehr brachte er nicht zustande, das Gefuehl die Worte seiner Mutter in Haenden zu halten und damit einen Teil ihres Leben, wieder in irgendeiner Weise in Verbindung zu ihr zu stehen... Es war ueberwaeltigend.

Aber wenn John Connor in seinem neuen Leben eines gelernt hatte, war es Disziplin. Trotz der gierigen Vorfreude die ihn erfuellte, zwang er sich auf die Notwendigkeit von Schlaft zu achten. Er wusste genau dass er das Buch nicht wuerde aus der Hand legen koenne, wenn er erst eimal begonnen hatte zu lesen. Und schliesslich war es Cameron die ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte wie wichtig es war Schlaf zu bekommen. Er klappte das Buch vorsichtig zu, um ja keine Seite zu verbiegen und strich andaechtig ueber den Einband.

"Ich werde es in Serano Point lesen."

Mit feuchten Augen sah er Cameron an.

"Ich habe nicht die Worte um mich zu bedanken, Cam. Es ist ein kleines bisschen so als wuerde ich Mom wiedersehen. Und das ist mehr als ich seit wir hier sind zu hoffen gewagt habe."

Cameron schmiegte sich an seine Brust, das harte Metall war unter ihrem Top und dem Verband deutlich zu spueren aber das kratzte ihn nicht.

"Falls Sarah Connor mich wider Erwarten irgendwie sehen oder hoeren koennen sollte, hoffe ich dass sie mir verzeiht." bekannte sie.

John lachte leise.

"Ich wette das wird sie. Und, wenn alles so laeuft wie wir es wollen, wirst du es ihr eine Tages persoenlich gestehen koennen. Ich mache mir eher Sorgen weil mein Geschenk fuer den Bautag, an dem ich seit Monaten arbeite, gegen deines ziemlich lahm aussehen wird."

"Keine Sorge." troestete Cameron. "Wenn Sarah mir das Lesen ihres Tagebuches verzeihen kann, kann ich dir auch fuer deine lahmen Geschenke verzeihen."

"Na, vielen Dank." schmunzelte John.

Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Brustkorb.

"Eine ist mir eingefallen. In Zukunft solltest du auch einen Panzer tragen. Optimaler Schutz, innen und aussen."

"Ich finde die Exoruestung nicht besonders kleidsam." sagte Cameron wenig angetan, obwohl sie John im Grunde natuerlich recht geben musste.

"Du kannst sie ja lila anstreichen." schlug John vor und schaltete das Licht aus.

Das wiederum fand Cameron eine Idee die es wert war darueber nachzudenken.

**The End**


End file.
